Alternate Routes on Destinys Path
by DanteHyuuga
Summary: With everything ripped from beneath his feet, Naruto ventures back in time to restore what was lost. Can he regain it all with absolutely no memory of his goal? NaruxHina. 3 OC's, a repost of an old story. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Yeah its me..just not with my other story. I know I haven't updated that in awhile but I have my reasons...THIS. It is still good 'ol "Destiny's Path" just with a twist. I wanted to write a story with the same basic scenario as my first story; the twist is what would happen if certain situations went differently. Uh yeah its kinda confusing so bear with me. I present to you "Alternate routes on Destiny's path." )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldn`t be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

Hidden beneath the trees was a well beaten and worn path that showed obvious signs of being treaded on for years. It was on this same path that a certain loved blonde was walking along with his two companions. They made an odd trio they did. The blonde was sporting a full head of shaggy golden locks much like that of the Yondaime Hokage. That of course is expected, like father like son.

To his right was a male. His oddly colored gray hair betrayed his age causing the 20 year old to appear much older. To his left was a Kunoichi. Her hair was a platinum blonde that fell to the small of her back with to bangs framing her face. She radiated beauty and confidence as she walked alongside her companions.

The three wore similar robes that were made for any kind of weather, perfect for long time travelers like themselves.

"Yo! Ass-munch, it's been like almost three years since you've been here, I'm surprised you haven't sprinted off as fast as you could like when you were younger." The gray hair Nin called out to the other male.

"Your right Taiyou Nii-san, when I was younger I probably would've made a mad dash to the gates by now...but that was a long time ago." To illustrate his point the blonde raised his hand into a half seal and released his Genjutsu. Auburn colored fox ears popped out of the top of his head and his blonde hair began to tinge red. His eyes closed and when he slowly reopened them they were slitted and feral, much like a foxes. He had a sad smile as he turned to face the male companion. They had short staring contest before they were interrupted by the female.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you Naru-chan?" He flashed her a small smile before his gaze turned back to face Taiyou. To anyone else that was a smile of happiness or one of joy. To Tsuki, it was a mask. One that he wore to prevent others from seeing his true feelings. "Oh come on now Naru-chan, don't worry. She'll be exactly the same as when you left." Tsuki reassured the blonde.

"Well not _exactly _the same." Taiyou laughed giving Naruto a suggestive wink. The poor boys nine tails shot straight into the air as he blushed the same color as both his ears and tails.

"Taiyou!" Tsuki yelled disapprovingly.

"What!, _I _meant her personality...Geez...you two are such perverts, I mean honestly." Taiyou smirked triumphantly as the two blondes face-vaulted.

"Why do I always get the pervy-sensei'" Naruto muttered.

"Shut it virgin!" Taiyou snapped.

"Hey, I'm the new Kyuubi kitsune no yoko, I could kill you with like just...three of my tails!" Naruto snapped counting off his tails as he spoke.

"All that, _Mr. Kyuubi, _AND YOU'RE STILL _A_ VIRGIN_"_

"Duh, a virgin by choice!"

"All those ladies throwing themselves at you during these years and you're a virgin by choice, a likely story" Taiyou yelled. "You've probably got erectile dysfunction or something" he continued.

"I made a promise to Hinata-chan alright!" Naruto yelled. Naruto began to recall the day's events.

He began to recall the past events that led to where he was now.

–**FLASHBACH-**

'_How could I fail, I promised I would bring him back, I PROMISED...now Sakura-chan will never love me..' _the blonde haired shinobi thought to himself as he sat on a tree branch inside of his village of Konohagakure. Jumping down he slammed his balled up fists into his pockets and walked into the busy streets of the market area. As he walked by he heard doors slam and the mutterings of other villagers. "Kyuubi brat" or "monster" they whispered serving only to push him deeper into his already depressed state.

"You lied to me Naruto" a voice seethed. Lifting his head up he saw the pink-haired Kunoichi the voice belonged to.

"Sakura-chan" he whispered". Too hurt to say anything else.

"You promised you`d bring back Sasuke-kun to me Naruto..." her eyes welled up with tears. " YOU PROMISED!" she yelled striking him across the face, her face contorted with anger and sadness.

"why Naruto...why would you come back without Sasuke-kun, WHY?" she yelled, preparing to strike him again.

"That's enough, Sakura." came the voice of none other than the masked Nin himself. Hatake Kakashi."

"HE LIED Kakashi-sensei" Sakura yelled falling to her knees, her hands cupped to her face as she sobbed into them. Naruto stood there dazed, a red hand print on his turned cheek as he stared at the sobbing girl. "I tried Sakura...I really did, it`s just.. I wasn`t strong enough..." Naruto clenched his teeth as he continued "I`ll find him... I`ll..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH NARUTO, JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND I'LL FIND SASUKE-KUN MYSELF!" the Kunoichi yelled.

"Naruto...the Godaime wants you, leave Sakura to me." Kakashi stepped in seeing the tears threatening to fall from Narutos eyes. Naruto turned back around and ran off towards the giant tower that stood as a representation of the Hokage. As he ran up the steps he wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and put on the mask of happiness he developed over the years.

"You wanted me baa-chan?" he asked opening the door.

"Don`t call me that you little brat" Tsunade yelled gripping Naruto in a headlock. "Ahh! Baa-chan, let go!" Naruto whined

"Not until you show me some respect, you little Gaki." The older lady mocked playfully rubbing her fist into his head.

"Fine...fine" he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oi, baa-chan, first Sakura-chan slapped me and now this..."

"Sakura slapped you?" Tsunade asked. When Naruto nodded she walked over to her large desk.. "We have a lot to talk about Naruto. Have a seat." she whispered as Shizune came and closed the door behind them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Get up" a venom laced voice yelled as a short indigo haired girl lay face first on the grass coughing. She stood up on shaky legs as her pale lavender eyes flashed with fear and hatred. She spread her arms and legs in the Jyuukenstance.

"H-hai...f-father..." she mumbled activating her Byakugan, veins spread across her face as she pumped chakra into her eyes. As soon as her doujutsu was activated her father attacked. He swung his right arm at Hinatas head and in defense she ducked, Hiashi swung his left foot around and kicked Hinata square in the chest sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Why do I even put up with you." Hiashi sneered in disgust, deactivating hisByakuganand walking away from the crumpled mess of a girl. Tears welled up in Hinatas eyes as her father's words swam through her head. '_I`ll never be good enough...' _she thought to herself dejectedly as she stood up and walked shakily towards the garden exit. '_If I can`t become stronger than Naruto-kun will never notice me..' _she thought somberly.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed realizing that he had returned today. '_I have to go see him. Even if he doesn't see me...' _ She ran out of the gates and leapt onto the roof of Hyuuga manor and jumped towards the first of his normal spots that she`d see him at. '_First I'll check team 7's training ground and then Ichiraku, and then maybe he`s at his house'_ she smiled happily as she jumped down from the current roof she was on into the training area. She placed her hands together in the correct seals and whispered "Byakugan" as her veins began to bulge. Her doujutsu always seemed to work best when her Naruto-kun was involved.

She scanned the area around all the training facilities looking for her Naruto-kun. Unable to spot him immediately she went back and headed for Ichiraku`s ramen shop in hope of finding Naruto there. As she arrived to the waving white flap things Kiba walked out sporting Akamaru on his head.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" the dog boy yelled waving at Hinata albeit the fact she was right in front of him. '_You are not Naruto-kun'_ she sighed as she attempted to smile and waved at his teammate.

"Hey Hinata-chan why don`t you join me for some ramen?" he asked.

"Um...I`m looking for something Kiba-kun...maybe some other time..." Hinata replied trying to get away from him to continue her search for Naruto.

"But Hinata-chan can`t you eat with me now and I'll help you find what it is you're looking for later!" Kiba argued slipping his arm around Hinatas shoulder and dragging her inside Ichirakus'.

"But Kiba..." she protested as she was dragged through the swinging flaps. '_Naruto- kun'_ was her last thought before she disappeared behind the flaps.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

On the other side of town two figures walk through the entrance to Konoha. "I guess we should go visit Tsunade-baa-chan now huh, Tsuki-chan?" the male of the two said, his ash gray hair spiked backwards almost unnaturally. The girl who was Tsuki just nodded her long blonde hair blew out behind her. The two strolled side by side towards the giant tower.

"Taiyou-kun. Hold my hand, I don`t want you get you to get lost here." Tsuki said grabbing Taiyou's hand. "Thanks MOM" he joked nuzzling closer to the shorter girl. "Would your mother do this?" Tsuki asked kissing Taiyou on the lips. "No, but I also wouldn`t do this to my mother." he laughed picking her up bridal style and kissing her passionately. "Taiyou...stop..." she whispered between kisses. "Tsunade-sama..."

Taiyou just continued his relentless assault on her lips. "Tsunade-baa-chan will have to wait...we`ve been walking all day and I miss you..." he said holding her firmly.

"Oh fine" Tsuki gave in kissing him back with increased fervor as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the villagers wondering what such openly affectionate kids could be doing now.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Mountain alone, looking down on the busy villagers.

"_**You all right kit?" **_the voice inside of his head growled.

'_what do you want fox?' _ Naruto asked Kyuubi, mentally thanking him for the interruption.

"_**You seem a bit down so I decided you need someone to talk too seeing as how your so-called friend abandoned you." **_Kyuubi said sincerely, appearing out of his cage in front of Naruto.

'_I should of bought him back Kyuubi, then I`d be the hero everyone wanted me to be.' _Naruto voiced lying beside Kyuubi in the cell in his mind.

"_**there`s nothing you could of done to change his mind no matter what you said kit, and if that`s the only way you can keep friends, then maybe they aren`t genuine friends" **_

Naruto thought about Kyuubi's words, '_but I don't want to go back to having no friends Kyuubi, I just can't...' _ The large fox stretched out it`s nine tails curling and uncurling them behind him. _**"kit let us not dwell on this now, do you remember what the old lady said?" **_Kyuubi inquired looking down at the boy that lie by his feet. _'Baa-chan?'_ Naruto asked scratching his chin thinking back to his chat with the Godaime. '_ I remember she said something about having someone come train me, or something like that, I can`t remember, I was too busy thinking about Sakura slapping me'_ the boy replied somberly.

" _**Get the she-bitch out of your head kit, there are plenty of other USEFUL Kunoichi out there, ones that can actually help you out in a situation." **_Naruto couldn`t help but to chuckle at the thought of Sakura actually being useful. _**" here`s an idea kit, why don`t you go find the rest of your friends, I`m sure they ALL won`t hate you for not bringing back that idiot." **_Kyuubi offered trying to get Naruto to stay in his already cheered up mood. _'For a stupid fox, you might be on to something' _Naruto laughed leaving the jail cell in his mind behind as he "woke up".

"But who do I see first?" Naruto asked the heavens as he stood on top of the mountain. '_Maybe some Ramen will clear my mind',_ he thought as he head towards the stairs that led down Hokage mountain.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Kiba-kun c-could y-you please r-remove your a-arm from around my sh-shoulder..?." Hinata asked Kiba as they walked along the streets. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't notice" Kiba lied, downtrodden that Hinata wouldn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. "Kiba-kun, I think I`ll b-be g-going now." Hinata turned trying to get away from Kiba to start her search for Naruto again.

"I'll walk you home then!" Kiba offered

"I'm n-not g-going home..." Hinata declined

"Then I`ll walk with you!" Kiba tried again

"P-please K-Kiba-k-kun...I need t-to d-do this alone.." Hinata said trying to walk away.

"Bu-."

"She said 'no' dog breath" said Naruto cutting off Kiba.

"Naruto-kun!"Hinatas whispered excitedly as her face flushed and heart beat faster.

"No one asked you dobe!"

Kiba sneered as Akamaru jumped out of his hood and growled angrily. "Kiba-kun, p-please stop" Hinata begged grabbing the dog Nins arm. "N–naruto-kun w-was t-the s-something I was looking f-for.." Hinata smiled glancing down to the floor as she felt both sets of eyes staring at her.

"See dog breath, she wants to talk to ME." Naruto boasted throwing his hands behind his head and laughing.

Hinata couldn`t help but giggle at his childish display. " Feh. Whatever" Kiba seethed pushing passed Naruto as he trudged down the street, a noisy Akamaru at his heels. "I sure showed him huh Hinata!" Naruto laughed slapping his chest. Hinata just nodded, her face bright red and her lips unable to move._ 'Say something Hinata, say something!' _She mentally she yelled at herself.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked placing his palm on her head, checking for fever.

"EEEP!" Hinata..."eep'ed"?...as she fell to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"H-hai...Naruto-kun...T-thank y-you for h-helping me u-up..." she blushed tapping her index fingers together in a gesture that was all too familiar to her.

"Do you want to walk with me...Hinata?" Naruto asked the indigo haired girl next to him. "Hai...I t-think I would e-enjoy that Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled.

"Good..." Naruto smiled back as he started walking away from Ichiraku. The two walked together in silence, not an uncomfortable one but the kind that you enjoy.

"_**She would make a good vixen, don`t ya think kit?" **_Kyuubi voiced from inside his cage.

'_Shut up you stupid fox, Hinata doesn't like me that way...no one does and no one will. But at least she's a good friend. That's all that matters.." _Naruto thought somberly.

Hinata saw the sudden change on Narutos face and acted upon it as she thought was necessary, she grabbed his hand and held it. "I d-don't k-know w-what's wrong N-naruto-kun, b-but you c-can t-talk to m-me...I-if y-you w-want too..." Hinata smiled staring into his cerulean eyes.

" Thank you...Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered pulling her into a tight embrace. The hand holding for encouragement was one thing but the sudden embrace proved to be too much for the girl as she fainted in Narutos arms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"She's so precious when she's asleep" a voice chided Tsunade as she slept on her paperwork.

AGAIN.

"Screw you" Tsunade slurred as she launched a fist at the unwelcome visitor. She awoke from her stupor when the intruder caught her chakra enhanced punch.

"And it's nice to see you too, Baa-chan" the voice laughed. "Naruto?" She asked, her vision still a bit fuzzy. "OOOOhhhhhh, close but no cigar" came the cheery voice again. Tsunade's eye's almost popped out of her head as realization hit her. "TAIYOU!" she yelled embracing the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Can you please not break my boyfriend, I'm still using him" a higher voice chimed in. "TSUKI? You're here too!" Tsunade screeched happily embracing the girl too. "SHIZUNE, SHIZUNE LOOK!" Tsunade yelled as the girl burst into the room.

"Tsuki-chan. Taiyou-kun?" Shizune asked incredulously, staring at the two almost deformed figures trapped in Tsunade's grasp. She finally let them go and the two crumpled forms crashed to the ground.

"Geez Tsunade-baa-chan, did you have to crush us like that?" Taiyou whined getting to his feet and turning to help Tsuki up.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. Aren't you the one who sent for us?" Tsuki asked dusting off her Kimono.

"I did, didn't I." Tsunade said scratching her chin as the group sweat dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL BAA-CHAN!" Taiyou yelled at the legendary sucker, her face went deadly serious and she sent Shizune to close the door. "I need your help with a little boy who's very close to me" she said as Shizune closed the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hinata had woke up that same day noticing that she was now home and not with Naruto. She began to undress but was immediately called down by Hiashi.

"Hinata" Hiashi said calmly sipping his tea, not looking up at his daughter. "Why is it that the _Uzumaki _child bought you home today in that state." Hiashi stated not questioned.

'_Why does he hate Naruto-kun so much'_ Hinata thought to herself trying to keep her mind off her father, that was until he interrupted her interruption. "You will do well to stay away from that _child_" Hiashi spat crushing his teacup in his hand.

Hinata jumped at both the cracking teacup and the amount of hostility he used in the word "child" Hiashi stood up from the little table that he was kneeling at and walked over to Hinata who had started shaking.

"Look at the mess you made" he sneered as he back handed her across the face leaving a red mark there. He then continued on his way only turning his head back to yell more at Hinata. " If I ever see you near the _child _ again, I will rip your eyes out and throw you out of this clan faster than you could twiddle your stupid little fingers." He spat, slamming the door behind him. Tears streamed down from Hinatas eyes as she swept up the shattered glass and emptied it into the trash. She walked slowly up the stairs into her room.

She walked in and locked the door behind her, tears still falling. She took off her trademark coat and stuck it on a hook in her closet the mesh top and breast bindings were the only thing she wore now. She plopped onto her bed and rolled up her sleeves, red marks etched into her skin brought fresh tears to her face. She picked up her Kunai that every shinobi kept by there bedside and raised it above a space on her wrist that remained untouched so far. _'_

_Father Doesn`t love me...' _she pressed the blade into her skin.

'_Naruto-kun hugged me...and I fainted and now he thinks I'm weird...' _she slowly pressed the blade deeper as the blood began to rise over the kunai.

'_Father forbids me from ever seeing Naruto-kun..' _she dragged the blade along her arm as she winced in pain.

'_As Neji said...fate is unchangeable...and my fate...is to be unloved...' _

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop behind Shizune who had been sent to fetch him from his home. "What's this about Baa-chan?" Naruto inquired leaping through the giant window in the Hokage tower behind Shizune. "And who are they?" He blurted rudely pointing to Tsuki and Taiyou.

"I`m your new sensei ass-munch." Taiyou said standing up in front of Naruto. His cloak, the same color as his hair billowed behind him.

"Baa-chan, this is a joke right?" Naruto turned to Tsunade who just shook her head. "Sorry Naruto but he`s the only one who can help you out of your depression right now-."

"But`s he`s barely older than me unless he's using your Jutsu!" Naruto yelled cutting off Tsunade.

"If you would of listened" a vein in Tsunades head pulsed as she continued. "Yes Taiyou is only 16, he`s one of the strongest shinobi out there and was willing to take you under his wing."

"16!" Naruto yelled pointing at Taiyou. "No way he's that strong, I can take him" he boasted confidently.

"Really..." Taiyous eye twitched at the challenge. "Bring it ass-munch" he said jumping out the window. Naruto jumped out the window behind him and they both ran towards the training grounds. Tsuki and Tsunade exchanged concerned glances and ran off behind the two.

"I hope you fight faster than you run ass-munch" Taiyou laughed turning to face the boy. "Why I oughta..." Naruto yelled throwing a punch at Taiyou that he easily batted away. "C'mon you orange clad power ranger reject. Is that the best you got?" Taiyou taunted.

"Well you...you...YOU WEAR GRAY!" Naruto yelled putting his fingers in a familiar cross pattern. **"Taju kage bunshin" (**multiple shadow clones)he cried as hundreds of Naruto's poofed into existence. "This might have gotten interesting" Taiyou chuckled as the clones surrounded him.

"My turn" Taiyou flung his cloak back and slammed his fist into the ground. "I'd like you to meet my good friend" he smirked pulling out a giant sword that rivaled that of Zabuza's. "Kaijin** Getsuei**" (the ash moon).

"Don`t hurt him!" Tsuki yelled seeing the blade. Taiyou just smirked, "I won't... much..." The clones charged and Taiyou crouched down. **"Haku Shichiyou" **(fading moon). With that Taiyou disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" said all the Narutos at once. "POOF" One of the Narutos clones poofed out of existence. They turned their backs to each other forming a defensive ring as they all looked around cautiously, kunai drawn. "**Kaijin Getsuei: Hissori Osameru"**( the ash moon: silent reaper) a voice called out from the middle of their ring. Taiyou sat in the middle of their ring, his sword embedded in the ground; he snapped his fingers and every last clone poofed away leaving Naruto standing alone.

He gritted his teeth and crossed his fingers again. "**Taju Kage Bunshin!"**(Multiple shadow clones). He called out again. '_How much chakra does this boy have?' _Taiyou asked himself. "Fine I'll knock you out the hard way." Taiyou said pulling his sword out of the ground and charging the clones, his sword was a blur as he went through their numbers. He disappeared in front of the last Naruto and reappeared in a nearby tree.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto yelled to Taiyou. "You missed every last one of us!"

"Did I?" Taiyou chuckled and as if on cue, a long gash opened up on the jumpsuit of every Naruto. "It`s not my fault you guys are slow, I slashed every last one of you right in front of your own eyes and you didn't even notice."

A deep growl emitted from Narutos throat as he yelled a battle cry "ATTACK!"

"Can I hurt him now?" Taiyou called to Tsuki and Tsunade in a bored tone as he stared at the oncoming attack.

"No real damage he's just a kid" Tsuki called back. "If you can, just knock him out" Tsunade added.

"Psh. No fun" Taiyou smirked dropping down from the tree.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hinata opened up her window and placed a foot on the windowsill and prepared to jump. _'Father told me not to see Naruto-kun anymore...' _she thought solemnly '_but after yesterday, I must clear things up with him, I have to tell him how I really feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way' _and with that she leapt out the window. Unknown to Hinata, someone had walked into her room at the time of her jump.

"Ooooohhhhh, you're in trouble dear sister" her younger sister Hanabi sneered with an evil smile as she skipped down the steps. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what Hinata did!" she sang happily.

Hinata leapt from roof to roof to avoid the commotion that was going on the ground. _'Why are all these villagers so excited?' _she asked herself as she looked in the direction that they were all pointing and walking to. In the distance she saw Ino and Sakura talking... or arguing, she could no longer tell between the two when it came to those two girls.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" she yelled to her two fellow Kunoichi as she ran towards them. "Anou, what's going on?" She asked the two.

It was Sakura who replied first. "That ass Naruto is finally getting what he deserves and we`re all invited." she sneered

"oh yes, first he has the balls to come back without Sasuke-kun and now he's picking fights with robed Nin's" Ino huffed.

"Naruto-kun I-is f-fighting?" Hinata asked worried about his health. "Yeah we'll all go watch him get his ass kicked together" Sakura laughed as she grabbed Hinatas arm and pulled her forward.

'_Please be okay Naruto-kun, please be okay..' _ She prayed as she was dragged along behind the pink hair skank who had previously held Narutos affections. Despite the circumstance Hinata couldn't help but to wonder how she was ever going to get Naruto to fall for her, that was if he could survive his fight...

Clone after clone fell poofed away as they fell prey to Taiyous onslaught. His blade whirred around him so fast that it was just, just streak of gray around him as he decimated Narutos forces. _'he`s even faster than Neji..' Naruto thought angrily as more clones were destroyed. _The clones did their best to attack from every angle simultaneously but he was just too fast, they got 3 yards away from him before they were cleaved in half, disappearing forever. The last 50 clones made a last ditch effort and all charged at once in a phalanx formation, all that is except for 1.

"he's so fast" Choji commented stuffing his face full of chips. Shikamaru nodded in affirmation. "Naruto should just give up, he`s only going to get hurt this way...Troublesome." he remarked staring on in awe.

The last clone poofed away and Taiyou stopped his rotation. "Are we done yet?" He asked not seeing

Naruto anywhere but instead a crowd of onlookers.

"When the hell did you all get here?" he asked incredulously.

"**RASENGAN!**"(spiraling sphere) was his only reply as Naruto ran behind Taiyou, a ball of blue chakra rotating in his hand. As Naruto thrust his hand forward Taiyou spread chakra around his hand and caught the ball. Gasps were heard all around at this display.

"How did he catch that?" Sakura yelled as her jaw dropped to the floor joining that of Tsunade's.

"Give it up kid" Taiyou said kneeing Naruto in the chest causing him to fall to the ground and lose hold of the **Rasengan **(spiraling sphere). "Come on ass-munch, I'm tired could you just give up?"

"I'm not strong enough. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his fist in the dirt. "Give me chakra fox!" Naruto yelled. The crowd started glaring dagger's at the fallen boy. _'Fox_? _Who is he talking too...?' _Hinata asked herself as she watched in horror as red chakra began to seep out of Naruto.

"_**Kit, this isn't a real fight why are you so upset?" **_The Kyuubi asked Naruto as he walked up to the seal holding him in the cage._**Kit snap out of it, your letting our emotions overpower your sense of judgment. You can't handle all of this power yet." **_

"I don't care! Make. ME. STRONGER!" With that he tore off the piece of paper on the cage that read 'seal'

"_**Nooooo!" **_The Kyuubi yelled in despair as his gates swung open.

Back on the outside Narutos boy began to convulse as the red chakra engulfed it.

"What the hell is this" Taiyou wondered as red chakra took the shape of a tail behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled breaking Sakura's grip and kneeling down in front of him. "Stay away from him!" some villagers yelled as they started backing away from him.

She ignored all there warnings as she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that were gathering on his face. "Please don't die Naruto-kun.." she whispered not realizing tears were falling from her face as well.

The chakra began lifting his body off the ground as it piled under him. "THE KYUUBI`S RETURNING" one of the villagers screamed sending all others in panic as they fled to their homes.

"_**Kit...don't you understand what you just did? The part of the seal the fourth made was designed to slowly drain my chakra into you. Now that you've destroyed the seal' I'll be forced into you!"**_

Naruto was in no condition to answer as the chakra forced itself into his body.

"_**I'll do my best to protect you my kit...even if it costs me my life..." **_The massive fox wrapped its tails around the boy as the red chakra began to pour out of the walls faster. A barrier of red chakra erected around Naruto all but halting the massive flow of chakra, leaving it at a trickle. The Kyuubi winced in pain as the barrier it formed was assaulted by the chakra.

"**Jikokugan!"**(time eye) Tsuki yelled and the world froze around her. The only ones who retained any motion were Naruto,Tsunade, Hinata, and Taiyou.

"Tsuki!" Taiyou yelled sensing the use of her Kekkei Genkai(blood limit).His sword disappeared in a puff of soot as he ran to her side. Her eyes were a swirl of purple as her iris's vibrated in her pupils. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pumped is chakra into her helping her maintain the **doujutsu.**

Tsunade, to shocked for words just gaped at the whole affair.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered again completely oblivious to her surroundings stood up so she was level with the floating Naruto, her tears dripping onto his face. "Naruto-kun...you have to be okay. Because if you don't I don't know how I'll get along in life...please Naruto-kun…come back...for me...I love you". She leaned over and in a very un-Hinata like fashion kissed him on the lips.

The intimate confrontation gave Naruto a jolt in his mindscape. "Kyuubi?" The massive beast merely grunted as the chakra stopped trying to force its way in and instead misted around him. "Kyuubi" he called again "are you okay?" He nudged the fox with his head in a very kit like fashion. His tail waving behind him almost anxiously.

"**Oi**_**, kit. I'm tired. Really...tired. I'm gonna be going away alright. But, I need you to do one last thing for me..." **_Naruto nodded, tears brimming his eyes. _**"I want you to find MY kin, my mate and our birth child, and take him in for me...and I want you to find yourself a mate. One that you can keep safe from harm and have some kits of your own. Make sure my kit and yours become close, okay kit, can you do that for me?" **_Naruto nodded his tears dripping heavily on the fox's fur.

"_**Come on kit; don't get all sappy on me. You're the Kyuubi no kitsune. Now wake up your future mate is their waiting for you." **_ He gave the boy a lick and a nudge as he began to dissolve. _**"Use your power wisely, and remember to keep your mate safe, the loss of her could drive you to destroy a village or something..."**_ And like that the giant fox was gone.

Narutos eyes shot open his cerulean eyes now slitted and more feral. "Hinata-chan" he growled staring into the eyes of the crying girl above him. She nodded her tears on full blast as he fell to the ground. "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun..?" She asked shakily as he embraced her. The red chakra swirled back inside of his body leaving behind a tail and ears.

"Thank you"

And with that he fainted, pulling her along with him as she hugged him back unready to let go.

"Tsunade! Get them the hell out of here" Taiyou yelled leaving off the suffix completely as he broke her out of her stupor. She nodded and scooped the two up, Hinata had apparently also fainted. Tsunade poofed away leaving Tsuki and Taiyou behind. Sweat beaded Tsuki's forehead as she let the Jutsu drop. The villager's stood confused wondering where the monster they all just ran from disappeared to. "Last time I drink sake.." One of the villagers muttered under his breath shaking his head and walking away.

"You did good Tsuki-chan" Taiyou smiled lifting the girl up bridal style and kissing her on the forehead before they too puffed away.

Hinata woke up feeling warm and cozy so she refused to open her eyes snuggling closer to the source of her warmth. "Well good morning to you too Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling. Hinatas eyes widened in realization at where she was. _'I'm in bed with Naruto-kun...' _

"S-sorry, I-I d-didn't r-realize.."she gasped trying to get up. "No please don't go" Naruto said desperately as he gripped her wrist. Albeit her blush she snuggled back next to him and he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata-Chan." He stared into her eyes his cerulean meeting her pearl.

"How do you know when you're in love?" he asked as her blush increased. "It's a feeling you g-get Naruto-kun, right h-here" she replied pacing a palm over his heart. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at it. "I used to think I was in love with Sakura, but she rejected me every time. I used to think you were a dark weirdo yet you were there for me all the time." He said recollecting past events. He looked back down at her face and saw she was looking down, a tear in her eye. He lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye again.

"You have pretty eyes Hinata-chan." and with that their lips met. Hinatas mind was spinning unable to grasp what was going on, they broke apart. "Hinata-chan...is it okay if I love you too?" She nodded furiously too excited to think straight. They both lay there face to face smiling and blushing when the door opened.

"Hinata, we're leaving" came the cold voice of the Hyuuga Head sending chills down the heiresses beck.

"A-anou, f-ff-father...I-I want to st-stay with-"

"You will leave the demon and return with me for your decontamination." he replied coolly.

"It's okay Hinatas-chan, I'll see you some other time." Naruto said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"I think not demon, your finally leaving us. The Godaime arranged to have you taken away" spat Hiashi as he grabbed his daughter, Hinata jumped forward faster than her father could restrain her and latched her lips onto his. "P-please don't forget me N-naruto-k-kun, w-when you g-get back i-ill be a-all y-yours , n-no matter h-how long I have t-to wait." She got one last kiss before she was knocked out courtesy of Hiashi,

"Hey-"Naruto yelled before he too was knocked out. It wasn't much longer until Taiyou and Tsuki took him away.

**_-END FLASHBACK-**

"She accepted me even though I was a demon. She's the only one id ever want to do...that...with."

He didn't even realize that they had arrived at the gate until the wind started to blow. With it blew the smell of death, lust and snakes. Narutos eyes widened at the sight before him. The once proud gates of Konoha were now nothing more than blood covered heaps of metal.

"The hell..."

A/N: yeah. A cliffy. I'm just that much of an ass. Please R&R I wanna know what you guys think.

Edited

6/6/2010


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: Welcome to another installment of Alternate routes. Yeah, yeah it was a horrible cliffy and basically a re-make of the first few chapters of my first story but from here on out it'll be completely different. So yeah enjoy.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun .I don't own either song I used or the characters in the manga I borrowed.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Ability**

_Previously..+_

He didn't even realize that they had arrived at the gate until the wind started to blow. With it blew the smell of death, lust and snakes. Narutos eyes widened at the sight before him. The once proud gates of Konoha were now nothing more than blood covered heaps of metal.

"The hell..."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I don't care if your world is ending today

Because I wasn't invited to it anyway

You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart

But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you

You wanted perfect

You got your perfect

But now I'm too perfect for someone like you

I was a dandy in your ghetto with

A snow white smile and you'll

Never be as perfect whatever you do

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

In his dazed stupor Naruto had yet to realize that Taiyou and Tsuki had stopped walking. Opening his eyes he saw the reason why; The once proud gates of Konoha were in shambles, bloodstains and bodies littered the ground around it.

The most disturbing detail about the carnage was the Hitai-ate adorned by both sets of corpses, the leaf representing Konoha, and the musical notes worn by those in affiliation with the snake sannin turned traitor, Orochimaru.

Out of instinct Naruto charged forward towards the village. As soon as he hit the area in between the gates he was sent sprawling backwards by a pulse of dark purple light.

A barrier of some sort rippled from his place of impact.

Naruto ignored Tsukis cries for him as he forced chakra into his eyes. **"Soshi no boushi"** He muttered to no one in particular as he stared down the force that repelled him. His already red eyes glowed crimson as took in every aspect of the purple barrier. It seemed as clear as day to him now, the barrier raised high above the gates surrounding the village and went on to cover the distance of it too. The barrier seemed to be double layered though the second layer was enforced towards the village and the initial layer was enforced outward.. He growled in anger once it clicked in his mind why a barrier would be double layered in that fashion.

The initial layer was designed to keep any outside help from reaching Konoha. The secondary layer was for better words, overkill. It was designed with only one purpose in mind, to keep people INSIDE the village with no chance to escape, like lambs in a slaughter house.

Focusing on the inside of the village itself and not on the barrier Naruto felt the bile rise in his throat.

Bodies literally covered the ground as if some form of macabre blanket.

The blood drenched the soil and body parts littered the ground in a garden of death. The wind began to pick up violently as the fox demon stretched his palm out in front of him. The now blade-like winds swirled in front of Naruto, his travelers cloak whipping out behind him and his hair and ears flapping comically. The blades melded into one point in Narutos palm as it took on a sphere like shape. The blades twisted rapidly around the now perfect sphere of air.

The ground beneath him was being torn apart as more wisps of air followed suit and joined Naruto. The fox boy gripped the compact ball and held it high above his head. The winds seemed to grow ever more restless as the blades encircled his outstretched arm, engulfing it in a mini tornado.

The air around him roared with his anger as he slammed the baby blue ball into the purple barrier with a cry of **"Rasengan: Fuukatari!" **The ball of air met head-on with the barrier and as the opaque blades hacked at the glowing purple barrier its outer layer began to dim. With a final push the Rasengan broke the surface of the barrier and with its task completed it dissipated.

As his hand landed on the secondary containing layer be bought his free left hand into a one handed seal. **"Tatsumaki no Tsuppari!" **The Tornado whipped like mad is it was forced down his arm into the barrier. A loud howl could be heard throughout the forest as the rotation speed cut through the air. With a loud explosion and purple smoke Naruto flew away from the barrier, his body digging a trench in the ground as he slid backwards into a tree splitting it down the middle.

Time finally began to catch up with the stunned blonde as Tsuki began yelling at him. "Naru-chan...Naru-chan...NARUTO!" He didn't even feel the pain of his split lip or his bleeding right arm that more resembled a bloody mess than a limb right now. Without even thinking about it his chakra went to stitching his battered body up. He couldn't hear Tsuki anymore as chakra swirled inside his head repairing his fractured skull.

Then it hit him.

He began growling angrily as the smell of death and decay became more prominent.

A resounding slap bought him back to the world of Tsuki as she struck him across the face. "Naruto don't you dare think about running off into there who knows what might happen, what we need to do is go get help than come back, a whole army could be in there! Don't you ever think Naru-chan–"

**Smack**

This time it was Naruto who smacked Tsuki, his eyes blazing crimson with his bloodline limit. I love you Tsuki-ne-chan, I really do. But don't ever tell me to abandon my friends again; I don't care about the odds. If it comes to it Konohagakure no sato will be razed by the Kyuubi no kitsune again."

"Ass-munch..." Taiyou growled angrily as he helped his beloved up. "I know you want to save people, your friends and all—but if you ever lay a hand on her again all the tails in the world won't save you." His threat fell on death ears as the only sign he had even been there was a cloud of dust and an after-image.

The crimson flash began his search near the finer parts of the village where all clan manors were, every step he took bought him closer and closer to tears as he looked upon the slaughter. Dead bodies lay by the hundreds, Shinobi and civilians alike. Not even women or children had been saved. The clan houses were in shambles and he feared now more than ever the state of his fellow Konoha comrades.

Aburame.

All the bodies here wore trench coats, even the females. There high collars caked with their own blood. There in the middle of the rubble of his clan complex stood Shino. His hands pinned to the last remaining wall behind him leaving him crucified. His chin rested on his chest as blood and organs lay at his feet. Naruto choked back a sob for the disemboweled bug user.

Inuzuka.

The bodies of both Ninken and Shinobi piled parallel to each other. A monster of a dog cover in white stained red fur was laying on its side with its master pinned to him by countless katana. Naruto was quite similar to kiba in terms of energy and octave; he still remembered little Akamaru and he would miss him and his brash master dearly.

Yamanaka-Akimichi-Nara.

What once was three separate compounds was now a flaming pile of debris and death. All three families had obviously fought to the death and the amount of destruction was any reference to it. Large craters and trenches were the obvious signs of the infamous Akimichi techniques. Naruto let out a mournful choke as he came upon the current Ino-shika-cho generation. The three were tied bound together by what looked like a massive snake skin. Their heads had been removed and interchanged between the three like macabre dolls.

Hyuu–.

Narutos heart skipped a beat as he came across the massive complex. He thought he would cry as he stared at the amount of destruction. Bodies from both branch and main families lay scattered around the grounds. Only one structure stood erect in the once proud manor. A long pole stood in the middle of the devastation. Its long mast bared the Hyuuga flame. It would of been a more momentous occasion had there not been two bodies impaled on the spear tip of the pole. Clan head Hyuuga Hiashi and branch prodigy Hyuuga Neji lay mounted atop the mast. Their crimson liquid flowing downward to return to the family line. Nejis body had shriveled pathetically as the seal pulsed angrily on his forehead.

Naruto got frantic when he hadn't found Hinatas body. That was enough for the blonde demon. Grabbing the collar of his cloak he ripped it off of him casting it aside. His new attire was far better than his loud orange jumpsuit. His gray, almost skin tight vest had a high collar that went to just below his ear. The front split just in front of his mouth enabling clear speech. Straps wrapped around his back and onto the black cloak around his waist holding up a black sleeve-like arm guard that covered only his left arm. His right arm, though sleeveless was covered by strange seals that swirled from his forearm up to his shoulder before disappearing beneath his cloak. The strange black cloak around his waist covered his left leg completely and his right leg was barely visible from the cut on the side of the cloak as to not hinder his movement. Black boots with heavy buckles were tucked under the coal colored pant legs. His nine tails flashed out behind him, the red tails glowed demonically against the darkness of his attire.

Placing his left hand on his right arm the seals began glowing orange. A little furry head popped up out of his arm followed by front paws as it pulled its small form out of his arm. "Seishou(spirit), I need you to do me a favor okay? I need to find someone very important to me so I need you to sniff out a snake for me okay? Can you do that for me Seishou?" The Kit nodded its head enthusiastically as it leapt down from his arm.

A blinding white light engulfed the tiny kitsune as it arched its back. Its small wiry frame writhed and twitched as it elongated. As it grew longer it raised from the ground standing erect on two legs. Long auburn hair grew out of his skull as his claws sprang forth. Its fur all but disappeared as it became skin. Its body was that of a man with 5 tails flowing behind it. Its ears and slit eyes completed the demon foxes image.

"You want me to find Orochimaru, don't you Otousan." the voice was light and youthful, the equivalent of a ten year old for demons.

Naruto just nodded. "I need to find someone important to me, very important, so can you do that?"

"Otou-san is gonna find Kaa-san right?" the demon cocked its head to the side. Naruto ruffled his hair affectionately. "If she'll still have me, then she can be your Kaa-san. Now no more talking, bring me the snakes body okay?" The kit nodded again. This time turning on its heel and sniffing the air. With a light growl and a howl it shot off in the opposite direction of Narutos position.

Raising his own head to the sky Naruto tried to locate Hinata. Pinpointing the smell his blood ran cold as he caught wind of another scent. Bloodlust. He sprinted off once again; his chakra enhanced leaps tore holes in the ground beneath him. His ears began to twitch as they picked up the sound of clanging metal.

He finally could see the clearing and when he entered it his heart fluttered painfully. There in heated combat were the two people he wanted to see most and least respectively.

Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hinata slashed desperately at the Uchiha survivor and he just brought his sword up to block each time effortlessly. Pushing her back he slashed his Kusanagi at her coat splitting it down the middle.

"I'm going to enjoy taking you like the rest of your...friends'" His voice was smooth and cold as he spoke. The valiant Hyuuga just gritted her teeth and flung the Kunai at him. He caught it inches away from his head with his teeth. She followed up the assault with Jyuuken strikes. As before he moved as little as possible, dodging every chakra enhanced strike. One particular strike got close to his face and in retaliation he spun on the ball of his foot, dodging the strike and with a flick of his wrist impaling her hand with her own Kunai.

She cried out in pain as she staggered backwards. He leaned close to her face, their lips almost touching. "Virgins are always most interesting to watch when their screaming in pain." His breath was hot on her cheek as she turned away from him. "You're a virgin aren't you, waiting for your precious Naruto-kun to make you a woman?" He chuckled as she tried to punch him. He grabbed her good hand and pinned it above head with the Kunai sticking out of her wrist.

She cried out again as she tried to force him off her. "Naruto-kun will come. He will find you, and then we'll start our own village together." she spat out as she struggled harder. She knew Naruto was coming. It was like a feeling deep in her heart, the same feeling that kept her going on as her world fell apart around her. The knowledge that her Naruto-kun would come back was more than enough to keep her going.

"You'd bear the Dobe's child? The Hyuuga must be getting desperate." Again that cold chuckle that sent chills down her spine. "You are mine, whether you like it or not. All these other Kunoichi weren't good enough to sedate my hunger, and if you don't, you'll end up like the rest of those whores. As he leant over to take her lips Naruto sped into the clearing.

"**Chakra juuman hitoki!"**

The rush of air caught the Uchiha off guard sending him sprawling through rubble and dirt some distance away from Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he swept the girl into his lap. "Hold on okay" He pleaded with her as let his chakra swirl into her. The wounds that riddled her body slowly closed up as the red mass engulfed her. He ripped the Kunai that impaled her hands together out swiftly and she let out a pitiful whimper.

The wounds hissed before sealing shut. His tails wrapped around her to keep her comfortable. "Naruto-kun?" she whispered pitifully, her voice filled with hope.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I'm here now." She stared at him dumbly, as if in shock. Her eyes wide as she stared at her now returned crush and keeper of her heart. She shut her eyes tight as she threw her arms around his neck. She leaned on him enjoying the feeling of having his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Their gone, all of them. They killed everyone...Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, the remaining Konoha elite, the ANBU black Ops, Hokage-sama, all gone...They showed up this morning and...We were n-no match for them. The harder of a fight you put up, the worst your death. That was Sasukes rule as he attacked. Neji-nii-san and Otousan were the only one to so much as scratch rest of us fought hard too...except Sakura. She attacked Ino and almost killed her because Sasuke said he'd love her more if she did...It was terrible. He r-r-raped all the Kunoichi while Orochimaru fought Tsunade-shishou and Jiraiya-donno." She was trembling now from the entire ordeal.

The fox boy slowly began to rock back and forth as he tried to soothe her. "It's okay now Hinata-chan, I'm here now."

"I know Naruto-kun..." was her reply as she pulled away a little to stare into his eyes.

"Sugoii(awesome/amazing), she whispered as she leant forward and pressed her lips to his. He lay entangled, hugging her body to his in a vain attempt to feel more of her. Their lips mashed together in an expression of three years of pent up passion. The world seemed to stop for them as they clung on to each other for all they were worth.

If his mind wasn't racing he would've felt his presence.

Had his ears been alert he would've hear

Had the scent of lilac and vanilla filled his nostrils he would've smelled his hatred.

Had his eyes not been shut he would've saw his malice filled grin as he unsheathed his blade.

Had his tails been attentive he could've defended them.

It was all too late now.

The blade silently passed through Narutos body into Hinatas piercing his shoulder and her heart. It wasn't until the blade was pulled out of Naruto did they separate. With her dying breath she could only whisper to him while tracing her thumb across his whisker marked cheeks.

"That kiss was worth the wait...Gomennasai(really sorry) for not being strong enough Naruto-kun.." She turned her head as her blood stained the front her coat... "Her hand fell from his cheek as she died in his arms.

"Aishiteru ..my koishii...Kitsune-chan"

( I love you)(beloved)(fox)

Just like that she went limp in his arms. Even in death she blushed prettily before the blood in her face joined that on her coat. The hole in is chest had healed up almost the instant the blade left him, however a new larger hole sent wave after wave of pain through his body. It felt as if someone had shredded his heart repeatedly with the Samehada. He could hardly breathe as his brain tried to come up to speed with reality. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried for his love. He wrapped his tails around her trying to force all of his chakra into her to try and revive her, to somehow bring her back to him. Please, Hinata...Hinata?...come on Hinata...get up...I need you...please Hinata...don't leave me like this...Hinata get up...please." Tears streamed down his face as he cried for his lost love.

For all his demonic power he could only send people to their death, not bring them back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Maze...psychopathic daze...I create this waste  
Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic  
ways...can't escape this place...I deny your face  
Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Lifting her gently with his arms he shot his tail into the ground in front of him, the earth collapsed into a bowl. A table of sand rose in the center and Naruto walked towards it, completely ignoring Sasuke as he slashed at him. Three of his tails defended him from the wayward Uchiha as he kept towards his destination. . Laying her on the newly risen sand he crossed her arms over her chest. She looked so majestic and peaceful like she was asleep, but the fox demon knew better.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Put me in a homemade cellar

Put me in a hole for shelter  
someone hear me please, all I see is hate  
I can hardly breathe, and I can hardly take it

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

A wall of sand rose up behind her and slowly covered her body completely. "**Shiro-hi"** The white fire he exuded from his mouth washed over the sand, turning it to glass. Her beautiful face looked like porcelain beneath her glassy container. A tear escaped him again as he looked at her one last time.

As he turned around Sasuke was attacking again. "Move" was all he said as he backhanded the raven-haired-Ninken into a wall. Flashing his hands through the seals he turned back to his loves tomb.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Lost...ran at my own cost...hearing laughter, scoffed Learning from the rush, detached from such and such  
Bleak...all around me, weak...listening, incomplete  
I am not a dog, but I'm the one your dogging

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"**Mokuton; Saishuu funbo**." The pillars shot from the ground and surrounded the **harigokusha** (glass prison). Intricate seals weaved between the four pillars as they surrounded the deceased maiden. The Jutsu ended and Naruto stepped back.

"Aishiteru...my bijin(beautiful maiden)"

"Oh how touching" mocked an irate Sasuke has he watched the scene. "Is this it dobe? First you can't protect your little girlfriend and you're not even capable of fighting back? Once a dead last, always a dead last I suppose." Sasuke had chosen his words carefully in an attempt to get a rise out of the blonde. What he hadn't expected was for the blonde to turn to face him. His eyes devoid of anything that Sasuke had hoped to see. No anger, no hatred no revenge, nor despair. Just...emptiness.

Uchiha Sasuke had finally put out the flame that lit Narutos eyes.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I am in a buried kennel  
I have never felt so final  
Someone find me please, losing all reserve  
I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was as if his emotions were a running faucet and he simply shut them off. Neither his eyes nor his face betrayed his emptiness as he spoke. You were my best friend Sasuke, and you killed that bond...Sakura loved you and you killed her with her own heart...Hinata tried to stop you and you stole her life...This village gave you everything you could have wanted...everything I ever wanted. They protected your name and you slaughtered them all...Sasuke...How could you." His voice had never changed in decibel as he spoke. Never once did he look away or show any kind of emotion. Even his normally whiny voice was almost monotonous.

"Please dobe, none of these things meant anything to me. All I'm in this world for is to obtain the power to crush Itachi—"

"You still haven't figured it out have you?" Naruto shook his head, pitying Sasukes ignorance and stupidity. "As much as Itachi praised you back in Kumo I figured you'd be smarter by now."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

You all stare, but you'll never see

There is something inside me  
there is something in you I despise

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What the hell are you talking about baka" Sasuke growled at the expressionless blonde.

"Itachi." Naruto spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's in Kumo with his family right now, seeing as how he's the Raikage and all that. He said you'd have figured out the story behind the Uchiha massacre by now. Guess you're not as smart as he thought." He shrugged, his facial expression remained impassive.

"What the hell are you talking about? Itachi killed them all, I saw him do it, I watched him kill my parents!" the ninken exploded losing his stoic mask, Naruto however was the picture perfect image of calm.

The nine-tailed released a long sigh. "If Itachi was "measuring his container" why not use the very same eyes he obtained by killing one's own best friend. If he loved and craved the Mangekyou so much why not use it to its fullest?" Naruto continued despite the non believing looks his counterpart threw at him. "Let me tell you why Uchiha Sasuke. When one performs the Henge(transformation) they become an exact replica of the one they copy. That however is the extent of the ability. You cannot copy ones Jutsu just by becoming them. Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan to fulfill his ambitions but everyone in the family was too old or to dangerous. The snakes been working you over since you were six."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Cut me - show me - enter - I am  
willing and able and never any danger to myself Knowledge in my pain, knowledge in my pain  
Or was my tolerance a phase?  
Empathy, out of my way  
I can't die

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sasuke wanted to believe that Naruto was lying but it all tied together. It was impossible to gauge whether the blonde was lying or not, his face had remained impassive this entire time. "Now that you know the truth...you can die peacefully." The self proclaimed avenger was thrown for a loop when the demon boy suddenly charged him.

His fist impacted with the older boys stomach causing his vision to swim out of focus. Pulling back his right arm from the punch he extended the left one in its place, deep in Sasuke gut. Spinning on his heel Naruto launched the Uchiha prodigy into the air with a mule kick. As Sasuke flew upward a tail wrapped around his ankle and slammed him back down into the ground. Struggling to get up on his elbows the raven haired Nin was punted in the ribs by Naruto.

Sasuke groaned as he activated his curse mark to the highest level. The fungus like marks wrapped around his skin becoming puce like leather. His jet black hair turned white as his eyes went from crimson to yellow. Long webbed wings sprouted from his back as his hands turned to claws.

"I'll admit you got stronger dobe, but your words won't save you, just like they didn't save your girlfriend. She kept saying the same thing every time I knocked her down. She kept getting up and spewing this nonsense about you coming, and how she was going to show you how strong she was. Pathetic really. She was quite the looker though, that much I'll admit. That whore Sakura did everything I told her too, she was a good little slut to play with, until she bled to death that is."He chuckled darkly as he sucked in a long breath reveling in his lust filled thoughts. "Oh and that Tenten girl, her weapons made perfect handholds all over her battered body. If only I had finished off your little Hyuuga faster, I bet the quietest scream the loudest." Just as the blonde had done to him, he struck a chord in Naruto.

The demon boy had his head down, his golden locks covering his face. Tears streamed down his face as he fought back his urge to sob. His voice was once again cluttered with emotion when he spoke. "That's it Sasuke...No more talking, just fighting. That's what you wanted the last time we fought right? To let are fists speak for us."

Faster than most eyes could follow Sasuke had a chidori charged. The black bolts of lightning screeched as he sped towards the immobile blonde. At the last minute Naruto moved and the contained lightening stabbed into his shoulder. Sasuke grinned triumphantly.

Naruto however, didn't even wince. He raised his arm and grabbed onto the one impaled in his arm guard. "This is the hand you killed Hinata with..." The boy still hadn't lifted his head despite the arm in his shoulder. Sasuke, now getting nervous starting to backpedal with his monstrous wings. The grip was too strong and Sasuke could only look on in horror as Naruto lifted his own right arm to Sasukes level. In a stabbing motion the arm was severed at the shoulder. The winged shinobi howled in pain as he flew backward clutching the bloody stump that was once his arm.

The severed arm was thrown to the floor, the wound it inflicted completely healed, layers of cauterized flesh dropped around Naruto. The fox Nins arms began to swirl with chakra, the red mass engulfing the limbs. In a lurching motion the limbs shot forward and wrapped around Sasuke. The impossibly long limbs slammed him into the ground before roughly jerking him up and into the already crumbling Hokage Mountain. The five faces: all already cracked began to completely break as they rained down on one of Konohas traitors.

From the smoke and debris a glowing orange mass shot forward with a cry of "**Katon: Gōookakyūuu no Jutsu**!"The massive fireball rocketed toward Naruto and in retaliation he started hand seals.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **The spiraling mass went head-on against the flame based technique. The steam that came from the colliding of the two shrouded the battlefield making it impossible to see. Sasuke flew through the steam an an attempt to catch the blonde off guard, what he hadn't called for was for the steam to wrap around him binding him so he couldn't move from the shoulders down. Still he fought the wraps ignoring the searing pain in his decapitated arm.

Naruto slowly walked over to his capture as he continued struggling. The albino white hair now returning to the darkest black at the same time his golden eyes became crimson. Raising his outstretched hand and lowering his fingers the mist moved lower down on Sasukes body covering only his waist down. With a clenching motion the water contracted around Sasukes lower body painfully. Despite the screams of pain emitted by Sasuke Naruto showed no signs of freeing him. **"Mizu Kyu."**

"You see Sasuke. I learned that from a good friend of mine. That's what friends do, the teach each other and help each other." Again there was no malice or anger when he spoke just...emptiness. Despite his imminent death Sasukes pride wouldn't let him go down like that. "How can I beat Itachi if I cant even take the dobe?" he yelled to the heavens, who in turned replied with rain. The soft drops washing away the village's blood.

It was time to end this and Naruto was finally ready. He called out his favorite Jutsu that also happened to be his only unfinished one.

"**Fūuuton: Rasenshuriken"** The normal Rasengan float in his upraised hand as the wind churned around it. A large four-pointed Shuriken made completely out of air began to rapidly swirl around the small spiraling sphere. Finally admitting defeat Sasuke began to smirk. "Come on dobe. Finish me off. Kami knows I would've done it to you."

Their eyes met again. Crimson to crimson. "You know Sasuke, I planned on telling you the truth if we crossed paths again seeing as how I didn't think you were as smart as Itachi praised. Orochimaru needed a new body and the only ones of a close enough age to use were you and Itachi." Sasuke was barely able to hear Naruto over the roar of his technique. "Itachi-san however, was to strong for Orochimaru to attempt anything. By taking everyone away from you in the form of the one closest to you. He destroyed in the one way that makes a Sharingan user vulnerable. Mentally."

Sasuke could only make fish motions with his mouth as everything clicked, it all beginning to make sense. "To escape the charges and wrong the right Itachi sought after the snake-bastard. He even went as far as joining Akatsuki to get close enough to kill him, isn't that right teme?" On cue a worn out Seishou walked into the clearing holding a limp body. Shaking the body gently Seishou made him do a nodding motion. "See? Straight from the snake's filthy maw." Though it was a joke, there was no joking tone in his voice as the Jutsu screeched louder. With the snake warrior now dead, the curse mark faded from Sasukes' neck. From the way he rolled backwards it looked as if a great weight had been lifted off of him.

"Thanks for all of this...Nii-san" for once the Uchiha smiled. He expected all to be right now that the curse seal polluting his mind was gone and his always forgiving brother/best friend standing beside him. What he hadn't expect was for Narutos tone to go cold after being monotonous for so long.

"That probably would of meant so much more to me if you hadn't taken everything from me. You killed my heart, my love, my home and my future and because of that you are no brother of mine." In the same clean strike that had killed Hinata, Naruto obliterated Sasuke to the molecular level.

Walking to his surrogate father Seishou nudged Naruto with his head. Startled by the boy Naruto gaped at first before affectionately nuzzling back. "I saw a Tomb Otousan, was that for Kaasaan?"

"How did you know?"

"Well Otousan only uses that technique on something important and you seemed so sad so I just guessed..." Naruto held up his hand. "Its okay kit, and yeah that's her."

There was a silence between the two. "Can I see her?" It was a simple question, yet it pained Naruto to no end. He nodded and the two walked back to the mass Seal engraved tomb. After both paid their respects to the departed Hyuuga they left.

"How about we stay in the Youkai realm for awhile?" Naruto suddenly asked. "But what about Taiyou-kun and Tsuki-nee-chan?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "We have to leave them behind. Kami has it out for me it seems. Anyone I get close to he takes away from me, and I wont let him them die too." Seishou nodded in understanding as his father ripped a hole between the two realms and swiftly stepped through.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

-(Youkai realm)-

Naruto sat on his thrown staring off into space as usual. The ever changing walls began to bore him as he stared apathetically at them. He had been this way for approximately six months now. It had been almost six months since he left his village, his deceased family and wife. Seishou lay at his father's side in his fox form. His golden crown tilted over his head smothering his right ear and covering his left eye. Since his Okaasans death Seishou worried about his Otousan. He never smiled or joked like he used to.

All he did was sit and stare. At meetings with the bijou clans he was silent and despondent. Seishou was sad and wanted to his happy Otousan back. That was why he had his father's best search/recovery teams find away to reverse time or to go back to the past...and they had found it.

"'Otousan?" The blonde looked down at his son. A half-hearted smile directed at his only attachment to this world. "Yeah...Seishou." The young kitsune hated those half smiles. All they did was show how dead his father really was inside. "If you had the ability to go back in time would you?"

'_Well that was subtle...' _The boy mused as his father let out a hiss-like sigh. "In a heartbeat" was his reply as he stared at the ceiling in their spacious chamber. "Why do you ask" Instead of answering he handed his father a scroll. "What is this Seishou?" he asked unraveling the scroll and reading its contents.

"It's a reverse summoning." the boy stated simply. "Its supposed bring you to another realm, to the carrier of the moons power...the time-space witch."

Another sigh. "It's worth the try" the Kyuubi said as he read the scroll. The Jutsu string was extremely complicated and required a ridiculous amount of time and chakra.

Both things he had an abundance of.

It was several hours later before he felt confident enough he had the string of 365 seals together well enough to attempt the technique. " come closer to me Seishou-chan." Happy for finally hearing emotion in his fathers words he ignored the pet name and happily obliged by wrapping around his fathers leg his crown lay forgotten in the thrown room.

"**Sakashima Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **(Reverse summoning technique) He slammed his palm into the ground; the seals sprang forth looping into an intricate circle. The floor beneath them began to sag as if the weight was to much, dropping lower and lower. The walls were replaced by a swirl of ethereal colors, his feet felt solid ground beneath him but when he looked down there was nothing there but a colorful haze.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

-(Elsewhere)-

In a Chinese style traditional garden the sky itself began to bulge. "Watanuki-kun, prepare for visitors" a feminine voice called out.

"Visitors!, Visitors!" to lower voices cheered simultaneously. Again the sky stretched lewdly as if someone was trying to force something through it. When the bulging sky could take no more it deposited a boy in his early teens. Nine tails flared behind him as his black robe fluttered in front of him. The now falling raindrops matted his red tipped blonde hair revealing to triangular shaped ears.

"Are you the time-space witch?" he called out, his voice monotonous bordering on bored.

"I have been called that" It was a tall raven haired lady that spoke. Her dark hair was done up in a elegant bun leaving the rest of her dark tresses to fall down the back of her black kimono.

"Then you can do something for me...no?"

"Depends. What is your name? She asked holding a hand above his forehead.

"The kyuubi no Kitsune, Namikaze Naruto" he replied using his full regal name.

"Ah, I see. You seem to have suffered a great deal and you wish to...redo it all...don't you." A statement not a question as if she had read his every waking thought.

The blonde nodded, his voice failing him at the moment.

"Watanuki-kun?"

"Y-yes, Yuko-san?" The tall boy behind her answered. "Go to our treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back. Maru and Maro know what it is." The boy nodded and ran into the impressively large home.

"You wish to return home, yes" she asked turning back to the blonde.

"I thought we established that, witch" he growled out growing agitated.

Unfazed she continued. "There is a price...are you still willing?"

He nodded again. "I will pay any price aside from my own sons life."

"You came to this place knowing that any wish could be granted—"

"-If a suitable price is paid" he finished for her. "I understand that. However. There is no wish worth my sons life."

"You are a clever one, Naruto" the witch smirked.

"The price for a wish so strong...is the thing you value most..." She stared at him intently trying to read him. When she could get nothing she continued. "Your mind, your knowledge, and your past. When you get to your new past you will have no knowledge of your present past life. Meaning, you won't be able to stop this future because you won't know it. Are you still willing to return to the past knowing that you are doomed to repeat this future."

Looking at his Otousan Seishou could see emotion finally settling back on his face. They may have been negative emotions, but even those were better than no emotions.

"I accept"

"I like your attitude" she smiled as Watanuki returned with a sheathed sword. "Here you are, Yuko-san" he huffed as he bowed handing her the blade which she in turn handed to Naruto. "This is the Hitoki no daigensha. 'Times advocate.' Of course when you get back you won't remember that, it's yours all the same."

He took it gratefully. "Why is it mine?" he questioned.

"When you've learned the blades name in your pasts future you will regain the knowledge of your past. Just be forewarned, with this knowledge comes another price." Another nod from Naruto.

"Then I will see you soon...Naruto. Also when you meet a boy named Uchiha Zeek tell him he owes me some chocolate and sake for white day."

"How will I-," He was cut off as the sky engulfed him once more, ripping memories from him and his son one by one.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

-(Konoha Forest)-

A little blonde boy awoke on the ground, huge trees towering above him. He tried to sit up only to feel a weight fall off his chest onto his lap. A small fox 'mewled' in a high pitch voice before going back to sleep on his lap. His ears twitched on top of his head as the sound of footsteps approached him. A man carrying a bundle on his back from the tree scaring the hell out of the little fox-boy.

"The hell" he questioned as he pulled the little fox in his arms and took off after the bundle carrying man.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Fūuuton: Rasenshuriken**-(Wind release: Spiraling shuriken"-A variation on the (Wind release: spiraling sphere), this jutsu reshapes the wind chakra used in the technique into a large, four-pointed shuriken. The sphere in the center remains intact. The technique is only half-complete, so it dissipates a few seconds after it is formed. Additionally, despite its shape, it can't be thrown like a shuriken. It has to be used against the opponent at point-blank range to work. If used successfully, however, it traps its victim in a swirling sphere of wind chakra that attacks the victim with blades so minuscule that they hit at the cellular level and sever the chakra and nerve channels, making it more like poison. It seems to be a dangerous Jutsu for the user, as Naruto's arm suffered a limited amount of cellular damage in addition to multiple broken bones; repeated use could render him unable to use chakra altogether. Tsunade has prohibited Naruto from using this Jutsu due to these possible consequences, but Naruto is confident that he knows his own limits.

**Mizu Kyu**-(water coffin)-A variation of Subaku no Gaaras "Dessert coffin.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu-(**water release: great waterfall technique)-This Jutsu is used to fire a massive spiraling blast of water at an opponent.

**Katon: Gōookakyūuu no Jutsu**!"-(Fire release: Great fireball technique)-Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is produced when the user exhales in a style similar to fire user places one hand close to the mouth, igniting the air by mixing the breath with the chakra in the hand. Since Kakashi Hatake is able to use the technique without taking off his mask, it can be assumed that the fireball does not originate from inside the mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. This technique also seems to be fairly common amongst Konohas chunin.

**Mokuton; Saishuu funbo**-(wood release: final tomb)- a wood manipulation technique usually used against demons. As demons and the such live long a chakra enhanced wood cage saps the life force of a demon while also serving as cage it siphons them down to nothingness. In combination with the "glass prison technique" Uzumaki Naruto was able to stop the aging process and preserve Hyuuga Hinata body.

**Shiro-h**i- (white fire)- exactly what it says. The hottest flame before black

**Chakra juuman hitoki**- (a breath filled with chakra or chakra filled breath) A wind based attack utilized by Uzumaki Naruto. By inhaling deeply he expels a breath infused with its namesake to attack opponents long range. The wind-based equivalent to "fireball technique"

**Soshi no boushi**:(elemental eye or eye of the elements.)- A dojutsu so far found only in Uzumaki Naruto. By channeling chakra into the tenketsu in head he allows Kyuubis' lingering abilities within his body to manifest resulting in so far perfect manipulation of the elements.

**Rasengan: Fuukatari**: (Rasengan: wind addition)- The basic form as the Rasengan in terms of shape manipulation. Unlike compressing chakra however, Naruto utilizes his wind affinity to a higher level. Compressing air into such a tight ball combined with the force of Narutos thrust and outward forcing chakra he is able to cut as opposed to the tell-tale spiral of the Fourths signature technique. By saying wind addition, it might be implied that he is able to make a Rasengan in alignment with other elements.

**Tatsumaki no Tsuppari**: (Tornadoes thrust)- Another wind based technique used by Uzumaki Naruto. A small tornado like junction forms around his entire arm, only seen used offensively once. Unknown whether it is its on technique or solely used in cooperation with the Rasengan Fuukatari. Is a seemingly flawed technique as the backlash of the Jutsu affects Naruto as well as the target

.

Revised 6/6/10


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n: ...Uhm...hot damn it's been awhile since I've updated huh? It's so great that you guys even read this. I know my other story hasn't been updated in a while but I'm working on it ****next**** eventually. I don't want to keep stalling more so here we go!)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun .I don't own either song I used or the characters in the manga I borrowed.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Ability**

+ _Previously_+

A little blonde boy awoke on the ground, huge trees towering above him. He tried to sit up only to feel a weight fall off his chest onto his lap. A small fox 'mewled' in a high pitch voice before going back to sleep on his lap. His ears twitched on top of his head as the sound of footsteps approached him. A man carrying a bundle on his back leapt from the tree scaring the hell out of the little fox-boy.

"The hell…?" he questioned as he pulled the little fox in his arms and took off after the bundle carrying man.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Lord Hyuuga-sama, Hinata-sama is not in her bedroom." The branch members' report was swift and emotionless as if he were commenting on weather instead of the clan heirs kidnapping. The clan head was out of his bed in mere seconds, his Byakugan flaring spasmodically. His wife sat stark straight on their bed as she turned to the messenger. "What do you mean she's not in her bedroom?" It was more of a demand than a question from the frightened mother.

"I was on my route and the bed chamber was empty." His slight shrug and nonchalant attitude was beginning to wear on the clan heads nerves. He had the man pinned against the wall by neck before he could even blink his pupil less eyes. "You will report this to Sandaime-sama immediately am I understood?" The branch member gulped nervously. "Y-yes, H-hiashi-dono" He was released from the vice-like grip and with a curt nod he was gone.

"Hiashi-kun?" Hikari Hyuuga called out to her husband. "Where is our daughter?" In the dim light of the room he couldn't see but _feel _her nervousness. The way she poked the tips of her index fingers together, how she chewed her bottom lip, all nervous habits she had passed onto their daughter.

"Do not worry Hikari-Chan, she will be found. Perhaps she is just taking a walk because she can't sleep." Hikari nodded despite the fact they both knew how deathly afraid of the dark the shy, timid Hinata was. There was a rustling behind him as his wife rose from the bed. "I'm going to find my daughter" she declared as she pulled on a robe.

"But Hikari-" he called out. "No Hiashi-kun. You're not stopping me from going" He wrapped his arms around her abdomen pulling her to his chest. "I was going to say wait for me. She is my daughter as well and as her father it is up to me to protect her, at least until she is married: Hikari rolled her eyes before slipping from her husband's grip and pulling on her sandals. The two sped out their window in search of their missing child. 

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hyuuga Hinata. Shy, timid, and currently kidnapped. The poor child had found herself staring into the eyes of a masked mystery person as she woke up to use the bathroom. She may have been soft spoken but that girl could scream, and she was going too, had she not been knocked out. She began to come too as she was bumped and jerked around roughly.

She groaned as her eyes opened. Her newly attempted scream was muffled by a cloth in her mouth. The speed at which she was moving brought tears to her eyes, it was through her tear filled eyes that she saw the trees and foliage whizz past her. Now Hinata may have been young, but she was most definitely not stupid. She beat her small fists against her kidnapper; her efforts were in vain as her hands were bound together. Her cries of despair grew louder in her desperate situation.

"It seems my little catch has woken up" rumbled the deep voice of her abductor. She cried and kicked and screamed louder, all of them nothing but muffled motions against her bindings. "Awww, Don't despair girly. We just want those pretty eyes of yours. We could cut them out but we're saving that as our last option, if that won't work we wait till you're a little older and we get them eyes the fun way." He chuckled lecherously as he kept steady towards the leaf village border.

Young Hinata didn't know what he meant by the fun way but she knew she didn't like the sound of it. As she began to give up crimson flew past her and into the legs of her captor.

The blonde Kitsune didn't know why but his instincts were urging him forward.

'_Protect'_

A voice raged adamantly in the back of his head as he pursued his quarry. His tail flapped behind him and his furry ears pressed against his skull as he sped along the forest floor

'_Protect!'_

He had never seen either of the two nor did he know who they were. Hell, he didn't even know who he was but that voice in the back of his skull pushed him forward.

'_PROTECT'_

He could smell the fear coming off the girl who seemed to be about his age. The harder she fought and struggled the stronger his instincts pulsed in his mind. He used his claws and sped up tree. So close to them he could see the girls tear drenched face.

'_PROTECT MATE!'_

His instincts kicked him into overdrive as he slammed himself into the grown man. As the man tumbled from the tree Hinata fell from his shoulder. Narutos dexterous tail shot forward and wrapped protectively around her. Naruto too dropped from the branches and hit the ground with a soft thud His tail unfurled revealing a petrified little girl. Cutting the bonds that held her captive with his elongated claws he gazed down at her. "Hey, hey there moon eyes, are you okay? That mean man didn't hurt you did he?"

Hinata had been terrified throughout the entire ordeal but something about this boy made her feel safe. "I-I am f-fine" she managed to stutter out. She felt the heat rise to her face as he stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and out of her face. "That's good, I didn't get your name though and I doubt you want me to keep calling you moon eyes. Even if your eyes do look like little moons." Her blush increased as he smiled so wide his eyes squinted closed. "I-I am Hyuuga Hinata, Wh-what is y-your name?" She giggled lightly as his brow furrowed in thought. "You know what; I have no idea what my name is Hinata-chan."

Both children were completely oblivious to the figure creeping behind them with intent to kill. A sense of dread and déjà vu swept over Naruto causing his ears and tail to perk up. His mismatched eyes began to glow. His right eye burned crimson as his left blue one shone brightly. His instincts were raging inside him again as he stood defiantly in front of Hinata.

The cloud chunin hesitated as the feral looking child in front him grew claws and fangs. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Face this weirdo of a kid or report to the Raikage empty handed...'_he tightened his grip on his Kunai as he thought about his leaders signature lightning Jutsu. _'...I choose the kid...'_He charged forward Kunai in hand towards the crimson haired youth. His initial downward slash was blocked as a crimson tail wrapped around his arm. Pulling back he aimed a kick at the boys' temples. The attack was thwarted as Naruto threw both arms in the air. Dropping down the chunin swept the boys legs out from under him. While Naruto was in mid-air the chunin spun and kicked the boy, slamming him into a tree. As he slid down the tree a bloody trail marked his path.

"Fox-chan!" Hinata screamed in horror as she watched the life drain from his dual colored eyes.

"Sorry kid, but the Raikage is a bit scarier than you." he made his way over to the sobbing girl intent on accomplished his mission before the rest of Konoha was on his tail. A massive output of chakra sent shivers down his spine and killer intent washed over him. He turned to see the supposedly dead boy twitching with his eyelids fluttering. His face twisted into a horrible scowl as chakra flooded the forest.

(In Narutos mind)

The blow seemed to have jarred something within Narutos subconscious. There were two people standing over him, one female with long crimson hair and sapphire eyes. The other was a man with spiky blonde hair and crimson eyes. The man's cheeks were marred with six lines, three on each side. Two blonde ears poked out of the top of his head and nine golden tails waved behind him elegantly.

"Minato-kun, are you sure it's wise to let down your Genjutsu? If people see..." she let loose a shudder as an answer. "I know Kushina-chan but I want little Naruto here, to see what his ol' man looks like." Kushina nodded in understanding. "Naruto, huh?" Minato gave her a fox like grin, "please?" he begged.

"Oh fine, I was going to name him Arashi, but, Naruto sounds good too I guess." Minato let out a whoop of joy as he lifted the squealing boy with his tails.

'_Mommy...? Daddy...?'_

The young boy watched as if looking through a window. He could see everything but there was no way for him to interact with them. He tried so hard to communicate his want for them as his father lifted him in the air with his tails. "Hey there Lil Naru-chan," Minato cooed as tickled the bubbling blondes stomach. "Who's my little kit, hmm? You are, yes you are my adorable little kit."

Kushina just watched the touching scene of her supposedly all powerful husband baby talking her new born. "Minato-kun?" he looked at her while still poking at the giggling child. Her face went from delightfully giddy for her newborn to remorseful and solemn. "What is going to happen to our child?" she asked fearfully.

Minato sighed heavily placing the child back into his crib. "I honestly don't know Kushina-chan...If I were a normal demon than he would be a hanyou. Half demon, half human. The thing is, I'm a bijou, king of the bijou at that and Lil Naru-chan over there is my successor. His bijou chakra and his demon chakra will eventually overpower his human half making him a full demon. Meaning he'll have the full nine tails.." by the end of his explanation Kushina was In tears. Her maternal fear for her child was almost overwhelming.

"We'll keep him in hiding until he learns the kitsune illusion I've used to hide my 'extra features.'" She nodded her head walking over to her baby. His innocent face marred by six identical streaks.

'_Mommy_' He called out outstretching his tiny hands, reaching for his mother's embrace.

Obliging, she lifted the boy coddling him into her bosom. Strong arms wrapped around the pair as Minato hugged his family. Suddenly his ears twitched as a snap disturbed his mental peace. Unbeknownst to his family his eyes gleam crimson...

Outside the seemingly perfect house a group of figures crept silently about, spying in on the trio.

"Dog in, reporting to rat and ox, come in rat and ox, over." Static buzzed for a second before a voice cut through. "Ox reporting in. We've got the taped audio confession. Awaiting rat's orders. Over." Again static cut in as they awaited their leaders' orders.

"Rat in! We have been-AGH! Found ou–OH GOD...ABORT MISSION!" His cries caught both other members of the little party off guard. In a split second their training kicked in and the two were black streaks across the grassy terrain.

The two were fast but the beings that gave chase were faster. Ox was taken down from behind as an inky blob tackled him. Dog was similarly taken out momentarily. Their screams echoed throughout Konoha only to be drowned out by howling and fizzling metal. The two mysteriously vulpine-like creature flashed crimson before dispersing completely into the desolate night.

"Kuso. I have to take care of things at work Kushina-chan" Minato said as his eyes stopped their pulsing. "Something is up and I'm gonna figure out what." he stated as he threw on his Yondaime cloak. "You're lying to me." Kushina stated evenly as she barred his way out. His Ears shrunk back to the side of his head as his tails disappeared beneath the billowing white garment.

'_Mommy...daddy...I feel strange...my eye, it hurts...MAKE IT STOP MOMMY.'_

The babies crying captured Kushinas' attention just long enough for Minato to escape. "Asshole" She cursed as she coddled her crying baby. His abrupt outburst came as a shock to the new mother. She sat down and unbuttoned her top intent on feeding her child.

- (Rooftops)-

Namikaze Minato was fuming angrily now as he head towards the giant red tower. As of late those who had grown wary of him had begun uniting together to unravel whatever secret it was he was hiding. Thing was, the leader wasn't as sleuth as he believed himself to be as Minato head straight to the lower regions of the Hokage tower.

"DANZO!" He called out to the darkness as he barged through the massive double doors. A figure shifted somewhere in the inky nothingness before him as the man named Danzo rose from his study area.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" The dark haired man looked over him as if disappointed. Although the blackness covered most of his features his battle scarred face and bandages were in full view. "You know full well why I'm here you crippled old man" Minato spat as he stared heatedly at the elderly Danzo.

"You barge into my home at nearly midnight and accuse of me of misdeeds against you? Tut tut tut. How you became the Hokage is beyond me" Danzo replied with a wry smile.

"I never said you committed any misdeed against me." He began taking deep breaths to calm down before he lost it on the man before him. His fist shot forward towards the old man as his anger got the best of him. Despite his old age he deftly avoided the strike as he shrunk back into the shadows.

"Tisk tisk Minato-_sama_. It's not proper for a shinobi to show emotion. Especially the leader of all our shinobi. If it were up to me none of these _filth _you call ninja would have any emotion, they would be born killers that lived by my command!" His crazed bantering was grating on Minato already sore nerves.

"Why did you send those ninja to my home?" His killing intent was beginning to run rampant as eyes lit up the room with their crimson light. "...Easy enough to answer, because...you are a demon." Danzos voice was cold and unwavering as his crippled form was revealed by the demonic crimson aura. "As we speak, my covert ROOT team is being sent to dispose of your disgusting whirlpool country whore and that filthy half breed scum."

It all clicked in his puzzled head now. "The three shinobi were just decoys..."

"Of course they were. Do you honestly believe my own trained ANBU would be so easily captured by your pack of demon mutts?"

"You knew I'd come straight to you instead of staying to figure things out what was wrong..."

You are rash and that makes you predictable. You are predictable and therefore easily defeated. You played all too easily into my hands. When they finish with your mockery of a family. You, will be next." His malicious cackle echoed throughout his skull as he feared the impending death of his family.

Minato crouched down, his chakra finding and locking onto the special Kunai he kept at home. "Mark my words old man. If they harm as much as a hair on my families head, you will be killed first. **HIRAINSHIN** **NO JUTSU**" In merely a flash of light he was gone faster than the cripple could stop him.

"Hn. No matter. Once the seal is complete it'll matter not if he survives..." Danzo contemplated as he slunk back into his shadows.

-(Namikaze Residence)-

Kushina leapt backwards as another shuriken impacted the ground exactly where she had just been previously standing. Young Naruto wouldn't stop wailing as his mother fought to keep them both alive. She had yet to put him down as she evaded their attackers. _'Minato better get his ass here soon, I don't know how much more I can take. I just gave birth a few months ago for god's sake...' _Cradling baby Naruto in one arm she began forming one handed seals with the other. Her cheeks bulged obscenely as she momentarily held back her nameless technique. When the masked Nin came in view she spewed forth the deluge of water forcing them through the wall and out of her house.

White lightening lanced and arched from upstairs and into the torrent, conducting the electricity and frying the black Ops.

"We've always been unstoppable together" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Minato-kun!" She yelled out excitedly as she ran to her husband. "Where the hell were you, you asshole!" she screamed as she slapped him in the back of the head. "Your child has been screaming since you decided to walk out of here and now you come in all Willy nilly and think all is well? THERE IS A HOLE IN MY FREAKING WALL!" Kushina was in an uproar as her foxy husband completely ignored her in favor of taking his son from her.

"We need to go..."he muttered while looking at his sons glowing mix-matched eyes."This is not good at all...how the hell is this happening so fast, he's only a baby..." Kushina stopped her ranting to hear what her love was whispering about. "His transformation...it's happening already… he's merging all his chakra together..."

-(Undisclosed location)-

"...it's almost time for our guests to arrive Zeek-kun."

"So the Namikaze family are going to be here already, isn't it a bit soon for him to be paying his price?"

"You know I don't make any of these decisions Zeek-kun, it's all Hitsuzen."

"I know, I know Yuko-chan, there is no coincidence, only Hitsuzen. I know it as well as I know to never talk about the fight club."

"That's right, and because of the actions that will happen today it unfolds a path to his future actions. You cannot pull a single link in a connected chain without moving the entire length. This is why I asked you to bring the sword with you."

"Yeah, here it is, the fukushuu, just like you asked" The unknown teen produced an intricately carved katana. "Why you asked for the pommel to be carved into the head of fox is beyond me, and why you asked it to be inscribed Seishou puzzles me too. What do you have in mind for him witch?"

"You'll see Zeek-kun. I foresee a lot of our involvement in this young boy's life."

"...So that basically translates to you want me to be all over this kid like you on sake? Great. What about Dante? He always liked kids more than me."

Yuko pondered it..., "it could work."

-(Namikaze Household)-

Seals began to scrawl themselves upon Narutos right arm as he wailed louder. A tail of chakra began to whip madly out the base of his spine as he squirmed around in his father's arms. _'Daddy please, please make it stop, it hurts so badly daddy...'_Naruto screamed out louder as he felt his chakra literally tearing him apart from the inside out. Pulses of both red and blue chakra vibrated throughout the land of fire rousing families from their slumber. Kushina was getting frantic at the sheer amount of power resonating from her child.

"What do we do Minato!" Kushina frantically yelled to her husband as his demonic features began to show through. "Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go," he counted off as he rose a finger to each number. "**Gogyo fuuin!"**he called as he jammed his fingers into his baby's belly. The sheer intensity of the following backlash of chakra blasted the family through a wall. It all seemed to move in slow motion from there on in.

An intricate seal revealed itself on the ceiling of the Namikaze home, red swirls flowed intricately around a series of pentagrams, the center emanating a beam of red light straight to the ground, the ground in which a crying baby Naruto had fallen. As the downed parents rose from the debris their hearts stopped as they watched two ears burst out of their baby's head, soon followed by another long bushy tail.

'_Mother...Father...help me! Please help_'; the pained Childs pleas were unheard as they came out as little screeches and squeals.

Kushina was the first to the light beam as she ran to get her child, this venture however, was stopped by the beam turning solid. She banged her fist on the bean hoping to crack it and soothe her crying baby. Minato was standing beside her ramming Rasengan after Rasengan into the impenetrable beam.

O_o_O_o_O

"Drop it now Zeek-kun."

"Yeah yeah, I'm dropping it"

O_o_O_o_O

Just like that, the beam stopped. Both parents fell through the now thin air and head towards their child only to freeze in place by some mysterious force. A blade fell from the sky and land between parents and child. Danzo appeared from the shadow and stalked over towards the immobile family. A few hand seals and another intricate seal formed on the ground.

"And now we end the lives of this disgusting demon filth polluting my glorious village." The seal began to glow a malevolent black that began sprouting inky tendrils. The dark tentacles reached out and latched onto the parents, grasping them tightly completely cocooning them before dragging them inside the seals center.

'_MOTHER! FATHER!_" Again Naruto was unable to do anything from his distanced view. Danzo waited for the cocoons to drag down the demons spawn but was only irritated as the inky tendrils were blasted away again and again by pulses from the mysterious blade.

"Shit." The cripple cursed as he heard the steps of incoming unnecessary complications. "Until next time demon seed," he spat as he disappeared.

The next few visions Naruto saw were mixed and jumbled as if they had been lost. An old man's face, a massive orange fox standing beside a much smaller crimson one, two pairs of pupiless gray eyes ,playing in some massive forest with the fox, a pulsing voice in his head, a little girls shrill cries...

-(Konoha Forest)-

"Shut it, brat!" the kidnapper hissed as he stuck his hand over the balling girls mouth. The wind seemed to pick up and become turbulent causing the Kumo-Nin to take an involuntary step back. "What are you...?" he whispered fearfully as the once assumed dead boy got up.

"_**I coul**_dn't d_**o any**_thi_**n**_g." The upset child raised shakily, his voice trembling and shifting demonically. _**"They w**_ere t_**ake**_n f_**r**_o_**m me **_and I could_**n't do anything!" **_His chest rose and fell heavily as he strained to sort himself out, not an easy thing to do for a four year old. "You're freaking me out kid" the nameless Kumo-Nin breathed as he slowly backed away, kunai gripped tightly and a scared Hinata in the other.

Narutos eyes glowed determinedly as another reel of short memories flashed through his head. He held his right arm outstretched from his body as wind swirled around him. Another tail seemed to magically appear behind him bringing the count up to two. _**"Seishou." **_He grunted as the little fox bound up to his side. The little vulpine mewled before dispersing into red chakra. _**"Fukushuu...REVENGE! **_"Naruto yelled as a katana with a fox-carved pommel formed in his hand.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander over where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"The kidnapper wanted to laugh at how poor the boys stance was,_"he may have had some strange power but he was probably unable to even use it"_. This line of thinking proved to be the most fatal error of the man's life.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander over where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

Goodbye!

XoXoXoXoXoX

The would-be kidnapper was caught off guard by the speed at which the boy came at him, his strange blade glistening menacingly as it slashed at him in a sloppy wide arc.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time  
everything is 3D blasphemy  
my eyes are red and blue, the hair is standing straight up  
this is not the way I pictured me

XoXoXoXoXoX

"_**As my first special person, I vow to protect Hyuuga Hinata with my life, even if it means ending another."**_

I can't control my shakes  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?

XoXoXoXoXoX

Again Naruto shot forward, his sloppy attacks coming closer and closer to hitting the fleeing ninja. His determination scared the missing Nin as did the boys steadily decreasing accuracy. He flung the kunai he had on hand with all his might only for it to be whipped out of the air by a fuzzy tail. It seemed that the appendages could be used as weapons clicked in Narutos head as he began a full on assault using the three weapons to the best of his ability.

He smiled inwardly as he caused the Nin to stumble creating the perfect opportunity to nab Hinata again. Another slash landed dead on the mark and left a large gash on his bicep. As he clutched his as in agony Naruto turned tail and ran, his destination, he had no idea, just away from here. Carrying Hinata as he ran proved to be quite the struggle as the two were almost the same size.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander over where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

XoXoXoXoXoX

He ran on like a maniac and slammed into a pair of legs. He bared his fangs and growled menacingly as he cradled the girl closer to him. "Calm down there kiddo, I'm not gonna attack my own little sister." the older boy smiled wistfully. He stared up to the other boy and noticed his eyes were the same as Hinatas, albeit a darker shade, darker...and colder. More...distant.

His arms were covered in multiple bands that went up to his elbow, everything up was wrapped in taped bandages. "You get my sister home for me okay Naruto-kun?"

"Nnm!" he gave a curt nod and took off again. The Hyuuga sighed deeply before smiling sadistically. He strode forward purposefully waiting on the arrival of the invading Nin...

XoXoXoXoXoX

Get outta my head cuz I don't need this  
Why I didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just  
makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander over where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

Goodbye!

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
my flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hikari and Hiashi sat happily in their den stroking Hinatas hair, a nervous looking Naruto standing in the corner petting the head of his little fox. He began to twist uncomfortably under the gaze of the two adults. "So little Naru-chan, you rescued our little princess, Hinata, what can I do to repay such a brave little boy as you, hm?"

Naruto had never felt so nervous in his life as looked from the stern face of Hiashi, to the beautiful face of Hikari and then finally the blushing face of Hinata. "I...uh...I mean...no thanks are necessary...I was just helpin' out..."he blushed brighter and fell silent. Hikari giggled softly as she strode over to the nervous little boy. He cringed slightly when she put a hand on his head; she knelt eye level to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. How about some dinner and a nice hot bath." Naruto looked up at her in awe before nodding eagerly.

Hikari chuckled softly before she walked away, kissing her daughter and husband respectively and heading to the kitchens. Hiashi gave Naruto a stern glare and Hinata a kiss before he too disappeared into the kitchen.

"Uhm...T-thank y-you...Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered softly as she fidgeted in her seat. "No problem Hinata!" he shouted happily. "I'm gonna protect you forever and ever!" he exclaimed before looking at her sheepishly. "Uh, that is, I mean, if you want me too..." He was shocked as he felt something warm touch his cheek. Hinata turned an even darker shade of red after planting a soft kiss right on his cheek. "Uhm...I'd, uh like...that...Naruto-kun..."

Hikari smiled gleefully watching the two interact. "So cute!" she giggled. "Hikari, are you aware of what you've bought into this house?" Again Hiashi was here to kill the mood. "Yes Hiashi, a little boy."

"A little _demon _boy, Hikari!"

"A little _brave _boy that saved our daughter when no one else could, a little selfless boy who risked his life to save a total stranger and pledged his life to protect hers, a little boy who our daughter has taken a liking to Hiashi and as a mother I'm not turning away _another_ child because of what he _may _be able to do."

Hiashi stood taken aback from his verbal lashing and settled on watching the two play together, just enjoying the others company. He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and whispered in her ear "fine, I'll judge him on what he does and not on what he is, for you, my love."

**Revised 6/5/10**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really digging the amount of feedback I'm getting so swiftly for this story. Thanks for reviewing you guys, and a special shout out to Kage Bijuu for your epic support.

Thank you all to everyone else for reading and without further ado, a new chapter.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**demonic speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

**Technique or ability**

Pupiless eyes fluttered lightly as the owner of them stirred awake. Grey irises scanned the room quickly as if searching for an unknown threat. "It was just another nightmare.." a boys voice sighed as he shifted on to his side. He looked over at the clock that sat on his bedside table, the time? Too damn early to be awake in his eyes. He turned over again. Though this time meeting some resistance.

"Ayeka..." he whispered as a small smile found its way on his face. To his right was a mess of silver hair, messy and disheveled from all her tossing and turning in her sleep. When she woke up the first thing she would do would be to comb and brush it until it was straighter then he could ever fathom possible for hair.

He knew this from the millions of times he spent waking up next to her. Aside from his mother she was the one girl he ever loved. Then again, there weren't many people in this world he cared about. Probably a handful at most.

Unable to drift back to sleep he settled for moving closer to Ayeka in their small bed, her hand immediately attaching itself to his chest as if making sure he was still there. He promised her when they were youn_ger _that he would do anything in his power to protect her. If he was grateful for anything those shadow bastards did to him it was that they made sure power was something he had an abundance of. Even once they escaped that damnable cell he vowed to protect her.

"Dante-kun...go back to sleep..." a dreary Ayeka pleaded. Her eyes were bleary and unfocused. Probably because she wasn't even awake yet. She did this from time to time, waking up partially just to make sure Dante took himself back to sleep.

He never did like sleeping, probably another product of their captivity. He stroked her messy bed head, and whispered soothing words in her hair and she was right back off to sleep. As he lay there he pondered what this day would hold in store for him. Probably another Hyuuga clan meeting. He had after all killed an influential member of Kumogakure only the day before. In his defense said influential Kumo ninja had tried kidnapping his little sister.

Not that he knew the girl well, nor did he care much for any of the Hyuuga, but the little Hinata was shy and sweet. She reminded him of his Ayeka-chan when they were little.

Hell, Ayeka was still like that.

'_Ah, that cloud nin. It was fun to kill him, for someone so keen on attacking little kids he sure didn't stand a chance against me'_. Never mind the fact that he was a ten year old chunin.

_+ Flashback..+_

The Kumo-nin stumbled his way back towards the village in an attempt to recapture the Hyuuga girl and kill the damnable little fox boy that had sliced open his arm. "Damn kids, making this harder than it had to be.'Get the eyes' the Raikage said, 'it'll be easy' he said and here I am with a fucking slit arm chasing around a whiskered little boy in enemy territory."

"Don't forget 'and talking to myself'" a voice added as a boy jumped in front of him from the treetops above. His indigo hair jutted out in thousands of directions yet never seemed to go past his brow. That is except for two clusters of spiked hair that hung past his eyes, covering them and concealing them from sight.

"And another fucking child!" the intruding nin yelled out. "Is that this entire village has? Crazy children!" His ranting ended with a revelation as the boy across from him brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You there, boy!"

"Dante."

"Whatever! You wouldn't happen to be a Hyuuga would you?" The nin was trying to be as subtle as possible to get the kid closer to him. At least then he'd be able complete the mission he was assigned and return home with the eyes of a Hyuuga, but now that he had an older body, he was more likely to survive the removal surgeries.

Dante cocked his head to the side. "No use trying to trick me asshole. I already saw that you wanted my sister's eyes. But if you want the Byakugan, be my guest in trying to procure it from me." Without any hand signs whatsoever the veins on his temples became visible as a ring appeared in his eye as a make-shift pupil.

The Kumo chunin stared at him incredulously. "Another crazy kid wants to put up a fight. You have to be kidding me. I better get a raise for this shit." the suddenly foul mouthed invader cursed as he launched himself at the boy.

Dante smirked. He loved a fight, in his mind's eye his opponent was almost moving in slow motion. He got into his own improvised version of the Jyuuken. "**Koi-youkai-uken**(dense phantom fist)**"**He leapt toward his opponent head on, chakra leaping between his fingers and dancing along his palm as he flew forward.

"**Hakke...(**eight divinations)**"**

The nins eyes widened as his the supposedly 'little boy' sped towards him hands of blazing chakra. He tried to pull back but it wasn't as if he could fly, he was now subject to his own momentum.

And Dante apparently knew this.

He bought both hands behind his head then struck forward. His hands intercepted the Kumo Nins flight pattern as a massive shockwave of chakra erupted from them.

Dante blasted the enemy many meters away as he himself dropped to the ground.

"**Gen'eitama.**(Phantom shot)." The man's lifeless body dropped to the floor. Both his circulatory and chakra systems had stopped circulating before he even hit the ground yet not one mark had been left on his body aside from the slash left by Naruto.

"Hm. Punk bitch ass ninja didn't even put up a good fight." he grimaced as he looked down at his arms. "Acting up already are we? Hasn't been week yet has it? Hn. Guess I gotta go see Ayeka-chan. been bugging me...all...week...damn. Guess it has been a week huh!" he chuckled to himself before he scowled. "Zeek would probably throw an empty sake bottle at me right now if he heard me talking to myself."

As if on cue a small flask impacted the back of Dantes head. "Stop talking to yourself. You sound crazy." a boy about his age landed beside him. His sleek black hair parted in two long bangs in the front and spiked out in the back.

Dantes eye twitched as the warm liquid traveled down his back. "Zeek...did you just throw a cup of sake at me..."

Zeek looked at his partner as if he was stupid, and voiced it. "No stupid, I wouldn't waste perfectly good sake by throwing it at you."

Dante looked relieved. "So I found a cup of piss in the doctor's office, bought it here and chucked it at you instead." the boy finished shrugging non-chalantly.

Dante gagged slightly as he rounded on Zeek. "You threw pee at me?" he screamed as Zeeks words sunk in. Again the Uchiha shrugged, his crimson eyes stared ahead uncaringly. "I mean I contemplated tossing a shuriken at you but I figured you'd expect that and attack it, and I was going to punch you but you'd just block that too. So I went with something that I didn't think you'd think of in a million years."

"A cup of piss." Dante spoke downtrodden

"A cup of piss!" Zeek agreed merrily.

"You know I really do hate you right." Dante said suddenly as he shunshin'd home. Zeek followed seconds later, cup of sake in hand.

_+Flashback End+_

'_And home is most certainly where the heart is'_ Dante thought as he looked around his room that he shared with Ayeka and Zeek. Aloud crash from another room in the house signified his mother's awakening. "MORNING!" she screamed to the world as she kicked open his door. Looking at his bedside clock he realized that during his flashback a number of hours had passed. "Damn T.V. anime lied to me, flashbacks don't take only a few minutes damnit," he grumbled as he sat up and stared at his psychopathic purple haired mother; Mitarashi Anko.

"Kaa-saan!" Dante whined. "Must you bust open the door every morning? Ayeka-chan was still asleep" he proved his point by pointing to the now half-awake ten year old girl who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's okay Dante-kun. I'm used to Kaasaans...unusual wake-up methods by now."

"SEE!" Anko yelled. "She's not bitching, so why are you!"

"Maybe cause it's six in the damn morning and you're baying like a bisected hog" came the voice of a very unpleasant Zeek as he tossed a pillow at Anko. "Go back to sleep woman!" he yelled as he rolled over.

"No can do, we've got a mission today. A family one at that. Hokage-sama is actually letting us out of the village!" she yelled excitedly.

"Can't we do get to it later, as in not at this ungodly hour!" A snake found its way under Zeeks blanket and nipped him square on the ass cheek. With a small yell of pain he leapt on to the ceiling and clung there like a scared cat. A tingle traveled along his entire body as he held onto the ceiling with his hands and feet.

"Zeek, get off the ceiling this instant!" Anko commanded. "You're gonna leave footprints on my ceiling and if that happens I'm chopping your balls off."

Suffice to say, Zeek dropped down immediately.

Dante and Ayeka couldn't help but to laugh as Zeek left their room in search of breakfast. Anko followed soon after in search of her 'hot piece of ass' as she so called their father. All alone in their room Ayeka turned to her bed mate, immediately glomping him and latching pressing her lips against his.

Dante in response wrapped his arms around her, pressing her dainty feminine body into his own. Pulling away she sat straddled on his waist blushing cutely. "Ohayo...Dante-kun."

"Ohayo, Ayeka-chan" he whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

"You won't be fucking at ten years old in my house!" Anko yelled as she barged back in the room to see a little Ayeka clad only in a shirt too many sizes too big on her and a pair of underwear seemingly riding an almost as naked Dante who was only wearing boxers and pajama pants.

"If anyone in this house is having sex, it's me and my hot piece of ass, and since I'm still sore from last night..."

"Kaasan!" both Ayeka and Dante yelled as they covered their ears.

"1. We weren't having sex, and 2. We don't want to hear about you and Otousan!"

"What?" Anko yelled indignantly. "Kakashi and I are too very sexually active teenagers. He's a very spry young twenty-one year old and I'm a very sexy eighteen years old. So what if we like to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh more often than most?" she grinned evilly, much to her children's chagrin.

"We don't care that you and Otousan do...THAT, we just don't want to know about it." Ayeka said quietly as she climbed out of bed. "Yeah, it's bad enough we have to hear all your screams and moans." Dante added as he followed Ayeka out of bed.

"Well it's not my fault Kakashi has a huge–"

Both children slapped their hands over their ears as they took off down the hall screaming.

Kakashi and Zeek were soon joined by a screaming Ayeka and Dante. Anko followed behind them. The children hadn't noticed before but all their mother wore was a opaque gown that showed just how naked she was beneath it. All three children's eyes widened before they could do nothing but simply accept the fact that Mitarashi Anko, was Mitarashi Anko.

Soon they were all sitting around the table eating breakfast Kakashi had prepared. He wore only a pair of boxers and of course, his mask. "So guys. What have we planned for today?" he spoke in that cool slow way of speaking that could only be described as Hatake Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama has us booked for a mission!" Anko called out, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. "And what is this mission, Anko-chan?" Anko looked stumped. She blinked a few times before stroking her chin in thought. "I never really asked. All I know is we're finally allowed out of the village!"

For Anko, being out of the village was the best privilege she could possibly have in this village. After being left behind by that snake bastard of a traitor Orochimaru, Anko was found by Kakashis' ANBU team and bought back to the village. With her leaving the village she became a known traitor throughout the village and her...unique appearance was something that most people frowned upon. All and all she easily became the most infamous Kunoichi in Konoha.

The fact that she would be able to share this moment with her children only added to her exhilaration. "Kaasan, when are we going to see Hokage-sama?" asked Ayeka as her legs swung from her chair, her legs barely touching the floor.

"As soon as breakfast is over, and we all get washed up" Kakashi answered.

"Sexy is right." Anko chimed in as Kakashi magically finished his meal.

And so the happy family ate and laughed together before washing up and preparing to set out.

- (Hyuuga Compound)-

Hinata was sleeping peacefully back in her bed. A small crimson ball slept at the foot of said bed and twitched occasionally. The young girl stirred slightly as a knock resounded at her door. Throwing her tiny feet off her bed and into her slippers she shuffled over to her door. "Hai?" she asked answering her door.

"It is time to wake up Hinata-sama. Breakfast will be served shortly. Awaken Naruto-san as well as his presence is requested at the main branch table." Hinata could have sworn there was a hint of remorse in her cousin's voice as he said Naruto was allowed at the main table while he of the side branch was not.

She nodded. "Thank you, Neji-Nissan." Neji seemed momentarily taken back by the surname before he regained his composure and bowed. He turned to leave and walked down the corridor turning at the end of the hallway to return to his quarters.

Hinata closed her door and walked back to her bed. There snoring somewhat loudly was her dear knight in crimson armor. "Wake up, Naruto-kun" she urged as she gently shook him. "Its time to g-get up Naruto-kun."

"Huhhhh...? I don' wanna ged up yet..." he slurred sleepily as he rolled on to his back. The Hyuuga heiress giggled to herself as she watched his cute little display. She was sad she had to wake him but her father was not one to keep waiting. "Naruto-kun" she tried again. "It's time to eat..."

That got a rise out of him as he shot up, his face inches from Hinatas. "Food?" he yelled out hungrily. Hinata giggled again as she nodded. Her face stained pink with a blush. "Let's go eat!" He yelled out.

Hinata shook her head. He was new to the home so it came as no surprise to the little girl that he was unaware of the household customs. "First we must change and wash up Naruto."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion but took the small dainty hand she offered and followed her in to the bathroom that was attached to her room. "Take off your shirt, Naruto-kun" Hinata gently as she took a small washrag off the faucet and ran it under warm water. He complied and left his shirt on the nearest rack.

Having finished soaping up the rag she gently began rubbing it along his torso and arms, trying her best to get him clean. Naruto didn't know what possessed him but he curled his tails towards his face and began gently flicking his pink tonue out along them.

'_Clean'_

There were those inner thoughts urging him again. As Hinata gently scrubbed him, he licked his two bushy tails clean. When she was sure he was done, began removing her own top and asked Naruto if he minded scrubbing her the same way she had done him. He nodded eagerly; he would do anything to please his first friend. So in short order both children were cleaned, dressed and ready for breakfast. (A/n: I swear I meant nothing pervy with this scene! Their little kids damnit...)

Returning to her room a soft cry caught the twos attention. There, lying on the floor was baby Seishou. "Seishou! Naruto yelled happily pulling the little fox in a tight embrace. "I knew I was missing something!"

The kit mewled in happiness before nipping Naruto in a way that seemed like something along the lines of 'you left me.' The blonde scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry there buddy. Eheheh, it won't happen again. I promise!"

"Anou, Naruto-kun. We should get going now. If we are late to dinner father might be displeased." Again Naruto didn't understand what the big deal was, but Hinata was worried so he went along with her. Holding his hand she gently led him through the surprisingly large complex, the winding halls filled with portraits of Hyuuga of the late and great and other extravagant adorning.

They finally arrived at the large dining room where Hikari and Hiashi sat awaiting their presence. "Good of you to join us. Hinata, Naruto." Hiashi smiled at the two. "I take it you slept well after last night's ordeal?" They both nodded.

"Why did that guy want Hinata so bad Hiashi-sanna?" Narutos inquiry brought a round of giggles to the table as mother and daughter alike tried to conceal their laughs behind fanned hands.

"Huh? What's so funny guys? Did I say something funny?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. "

"It's just; you said 'sanna' Naruto-kun. When it's supposed to be 'sama'". Hikari spoke between giggles. "But you didn't know Naruto-kun, an easy mistake."

Naruto got it now, _'people should explain things more often'_ he figured. "So yeah, why'd that guy want Hinata-chan?" he asked again.

Hiashi was able to continue this time without a chorus of laughter erupting behind him. He thought carefully, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to a child. "You see our eyes Naruto-kun?" he started pointing to himself and then Hinata respectively. "We have something called a bloodline limit. When we use chakra it allows us to see in any direction in a 359 degree area. Many bad people want this power for themselves so they seek to capture one of our kin and unlock their secrets."

"That's why that man wanted Hinata-chan? To steal away her eyes? But then she wouldn't be able to see anymore!" he yelled indignantly.

Hiashi shook his head. "Naruto, had you not stopped him from getting away, Hinata wouldn't be blind. She'd be dead." The harsh reality left a suffocating silence at the dining table. "Well it didn't happen thank Kami, and it's all thanks to Naruto-kun" Hikari cheered as she raised her glass of milk to the boy.

He however just shook his head. "I didn't stop him." he said quietly. "Seishou over there..." he pointed to his foxy friend who was currently lapping at a small tray of milk under the table. "Turned into a sword, and I was doing good for a little bit but the sword was too heavy. I slashed the guy on the arm and ran away with Hinata-chan but we bumped into a guy with eyes like yours Hiashi-sama, but with hair like Hinata-chans and Hikari-samas. I thought I was going to have to fight him too but he told me that it was okay. That he wouldn't attack his own little sister."

Both Hikari and Hiashi shared a look before the atmosphere grew thick again. "That's your brother right Hinata-chan? So why doesn't he eat breakfast with us?"

The boy sure had a knack for asking bad questions.

"You see Naruto-kun... When Dante-kun was a baby, no more than a few weeks old, he was stolen from us. From this very home he was brought to the village hidden in the shadows. That's a village a long ways from here. But a team of our ANBU had finally after years of searching found him, along with another stolen child from the Uchiha clan. When they bought him back home though, he was... a monster. Not a scary monster, but for a mere six year old to have as much raw power as he did...it was frightening. So we took him in again, he was my lost baby, and I loved him, I still do. But like I said, he was powerful Naruto.

He was asked to fight against Hyuuga Hizashi. Hinatas uncle, Hiashi-kuns twin brother, and the father to branch member Hyuuga Neji. Hizashi was easily one of the strongest ninja in this clan, as strong as Hiashi-kun, possibly even stronger, but even that wasn't enough..."

_+Flashback+_

Dante stood across from Hiashis twin brother and leader to the side branch of the Hyuuga clan. Having only been here in this country for a number of months he barely understood their language. From what he had learned in Kagegakure on his home clan traditions he was being fought by one of the main leaders of the side branch to measure his potential.

How well he did here would establish whether he was destined to be a side branch member, or a main branch member. If what he read was correct, he did not want to be a branch member. He watched as the older man sunk into a low stance. One hand extended in front of him and one behind with both legs bent at the knee shoulder length apart.

The traditional Jyuuken stance. Analyzing it there was very few flaws but where Dante came from, very few flaws was a quitter's way of saying imperfection, and neither Aishou nor the Naitokage accepted anything less than pure _perfection_ out of his taijutsu. Just because he left his old village behind didn't mean he would give up its morals that easily.

After all; old habits die hard.

He took a deep breath mentally preparing him as he sunk into his own stance. Both arms at 45 degree angles to his body, with one palm raised and the other lowered. His feet spread slightly further then shoulder width apart and bent less to accommodate the shifting of weight.

Without hand seals both opponents called forth their doujutsu.

Hiashi sat next to his wife and newly born baby watching as his twin brother prepared to fight with his...son. He too had his Byakugan activated and was scanning the boy. He was astounded by the sheer amount of chakra the boy contained and what was worse was how _tainted _it was. Every now and again large splashes of black chakra would circulate along with the blue.

He was afraid for his brother to say the least.

He had tried to urge him out of this fight, to let another member fight the boy instead but the man's pride made him go forth to fight anyway. His decision would be the death of him.

And like that, the fight had started. Dante had been fighting since he could stand, learning to fend for his life from opponents years ahead of him with skills and prowess he had never seen before. While he fought he made a vow; he would never leave a fight with his opponent alive. He of course would spar with Zeek and help Ayeka train, but when it came time again to enter the arenas and cages. He refused to let his opponents live.

And as stated earlier,

Old habits die hard.

Hizashi attacked first by leaping at the boy, throwing his fist forward in a Jyuuken strike. Dante bent back at almost an unnatural angle and lashed out with his feet in a perfectly executed evasive back flip. Hiashi however was no push over and effortlessly dodged the kick.

This time measuring more carefully he tried a different approach to his assault. He attacked again this time with less of an overshot. Dante was forced to block the thrust with a Jyuuken shot of his own. The two clashed repeatedly, chakra exploding around them as they wound around each other, striking and parrying. One of the fighters was getting bored however.

Dante blocked two more well aimed Jyuuken strikes before pivoting on his left foot. **"Hakkesho: Kaiten!**(Eight divinations: heavenly spin)**"**chakra erupted in a whirlwind around the young boy, forcing Hizashi to jump back to avoid contact with the ultimate repellent.

"Are you growing weary boy?" Hizashi called out, though he along with the rest of the watchers was astounded by the Childs ability to perform such an advanced technique.

Dante shook his head. "Iie. I'm just tired of using this ineffective taijutsu style." Words of distaste were spread throughout the crowd at the insolate Childs insult. "I prefer a style made up by me. Koi-ukai-uken!" his hands blazed with chakra momentarily as it continued on to flit about his fingers.

"What is this?" Hizashi roared in fear as he prepared to lash out with the ultimate technique of the Hyuuga clan. As he crouched down Dante suddenly appeared inside his guard, the six year old who just barely came up to his chest launched the man into the air with a Koi-ukai-uken strike to the solar plexus. Hizashi could do nothing but widen his eyes in shock as he felt the impact of thousands of strikes along his body.

What was most disturbing was that attacks didn't just seal off his tenketsu as the Jyuuken was designed to, but literally blew holes _through_ them_. _Bloody holes riddled his body as wave after wave of chakra flooded through him.

Suffice to say, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Hyuuga members flooded down the viewing area to check on both bodies, unable to believe the sight they had witnessed.

_+Flashback end+_

"We were forced to exile him from the compound under the reason of murder of a clan member. Last time I checked though, he was adopted by Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. Two of the people on the team to rescue him."

Hikari had tears in her eyes by time her story was through as did Hinata. Naruto simply sat wide eyed. He felt for some reason compelled to meet this Hyuuga member again. "Do you think I could get him to teach me?" he said suddenly.

All eyes turned to him.

"Naruto." Hiashis voice was suddenly cold. "He murdered my brother in cold blood. He is nothing more than a monster."

"A strong monster!" Naruto was in no way dissuaded. "If he taught me how to be as strong as he was, then I'd be able to protect Hinata-chan without a problem!"

"As honorable as that is Naruto-kun his power is tainted. It's not a power you should ever hope to come in contact with."

Little did they know just how involved with Dantes life Naruto would grow to be. 

XoXoXoXoXoX

With breakfast finished it was time for the Hatake household to head out. As a group they tore off towards the Hokage tower using the rooftops as freeways to avoid any civilians. In short order the five of them stood in front of the one and only Sandaime.

"And how is this happy family today?" The old man smiled. He was happy to see Anko happy and smiling again, and the three recovered children as well. He looked at each child individually, stopping on Ayeka.

She after all was the purpose of this mission. The very small and very bloodthirsty Kaguya clan of Kirigakure had gotten wind of her presence in Konoha and demanded her attention at once. She was the only female left in a dwindling clan of males. It wasn't too hard to figure out what they needed her for.

Being a non–native to Konoha and not legally adopted Sarutobi was between a rock and a hard place as to what to do. Denying the Kaguya clan one of their members could insight an uprising in the battle hungry clan but if Dante was forced to give up Ayeka then he undoubtedly would take on the entire Kaguya clan, and if he did that the old man was sure Zeek would join his best friend in battle.

The Kaguya clan may have been strong but if they were able to be killed by ordinary villagers and a few shinobi...they would be slaughtered by the combination of Dantes taijutsu and Kenjutsu alongside Zeeks mass knowledge of tai-,gen- and ninjutsu.

That too however would in all likelihood start a war in mist. Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose as he addressed those gathered before him. "As you know, young Ayeka-chan is not native to these lands."

To everyone's nod he continued. "In a place across the sea called Kirigakure the remainder of her clan wishes for her arrival. Your mission is to escort Kaguya Ayeka back home to the land of mist."

Silence reigned supreme before Dante spoke up.

"No." he said firmly. "I'm not giving her up to bunch nimrods again."

Ayeka stood behind Dante gripping his hand tightly. Zeek spoke up as well. "I agree with Dante. In Kage all they talked about was waiting for Ayeka to come of age so that they all could have some 'fun'. I refuse to resign her to the same fate simply because they are too stupid to repopulate on their own."

Showing some level of self-respect Anko did nothing but clench her fists tightly. She'd be damned before she escorted her daughter to be sperm dumpster. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but this is just not a mission that we can allow. I wish for full parental responsibility over Ayeka-chan." The old fire shadow was forced to sadly shake his head.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, Anko, Ayeka, Dante and Zeek. I have to force you to go on this mission. I will say however that if anything is to seem amiss you are to bring Ayeka right back here."

Dante shook his head. "I'll kill them all." He shrugged. "It's no big deal to me. They were going to die out anyway. By time Ayeka-chan is old enough to have children, they'll have killed themselves. Zeek and I will just go and speed up the process." The three children disappeared from the room, sinking into their own shadows.

"You couldn't possibly want us to give up Ayeka-chan, old man. She is as much a part of this village as Zeek or Dante." Anko was silently seething.

"If only that were true Anko. Both the Uchiha and Hyuuga relinquished parenting responsibility to you. The Kaguya did not. They are in all technicality her family.

Kakashi was in a mood few had seen him in. "Then I must follow my children's example, Hokage-sama. The Kaguya clan can't own Ayeka if they aren't alive." The Hokage nodded, handing the masked Nin assorted papers and documents. "I understand how you feel Kakashi but do what is wisest for this village. Not just yourself.

With a nod and a puff of smoke, the ANBU captain and tokubetsu jonin were gone.

Once again the old man sighed as he leaned back in his seat. _'Damnit Minato, where are you? I'm getting too damn old for this.. .'_

**Tadaaaa! I wanted it to be a little longer but I figured this would be a good place to end it. Read and Review please and don't forget to check out "Enter the Shadow Village"**

**Dante out. Ja Ne !**

Revised

6/5/10


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys, updating again. Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who took time to review.

Not much to say really but R&R.

-Dante

Enough talking, on to the story.

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Technique or Ability"**

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

They traveled silently through the trees, speeding black specks amongst the dense foliage that surrounded their home. An impenetrable silence blanketed the four as they bounced from tree to tree.

"You know what they say, for every awkward silence there is a gay baby is born." Zeek piped in hoping to dissolve the heated tension.

"You know what else they say Zeek?" Dante questioned,

Zeek tilted his head sideways indicating Dante to continue.

"For every person that tries to take Ayeka away from me, there's a mass chain of death and destruction that follows in its wake." He finished.

Zeek blinked a couple of times. "...Nah. Never heard that one. Must be all the gay-born babies in the atmosphere clogging up all you're thinking space." he jumped ahead leaving a blinking and thoroughly confused Dante.

"And that would be another awkward moment courtesy of Uchiha-Hatake Zeek." Quipped Kakashi from behind Dante. "I swear there's something wrong with him. Maybe if I cut off his sake intake for a while..."

Suddenly two sources of killer intent assaulted Kakashi as a very disgruntled Zeek and an equally appalled Anko turned towards him evilly.

"Kakashi-kun..." "Otousan..." they both began as one making Kakashi gulp heavily. "You _**never **_joke about sake." Kakashi nodded, fearing for his life more than he had in any fight he had ever been in, and just like that the intense pressure threatening to suffocate Kakashi was gone and in its place a happy Anko and Zeek skipped from tree to tree.

Kakashi dropped to the back of their little five man group mumbling something about crazy snake women and crimson eyed sadists. As usual Dante leapt side by side with Ayeka. He turned to the frail girl beside him unable to believe that she was intended to be bred like a lab rat amongst a clan of nimrods. Sure he knew that as per clan laws the Kaguya were allowed to do anything short of genocide to their members and it would still have to be seen as legal in the eyes of the council and Hokage but that didn't stop him from hating it.

He couldn't bear the thought of her belly swollen with the spawn of some foreign man who didn't love her. She was too fragile for that. While she was near physically indestructible, emotionally and mentally were still weak points or her. Years of harsh treatment in the hands of those shadow bastards had left her so vulnerable that now; nearly five years later, she was still having nightmares about that damnable cell.

Dante refused to let the things that had been said to her when she was a mere six year old be made into reality. He sometimes wished that he had not had to have learned so fast, that he would have been able to retain some of the childish innocence that so many other four year olds he had seen possessed. But he didnt have it. His childhood at been torn from him the moment he had been smuggled into light country.

He realized something though, the entire time he had argued and fought for Ayeka to remain by him, she had yet to say anything. Now he was used to her silence do to her shyness and inferiority complex (both of which he could again blame on their captivity) but he had still expected her to speak at least a little._'Doesn't she want to stay here with me? '_Was, of course the first thing that popped in to his head, but this wasn't a time for irrational thinking. _'Ayeka-chan hates people outside of the family touching her. I mean she still freezes up when Otousan rubs her head. Why would she want to go to a village full of men?'_ Unable to find an answer in himself he turned to the girl instead.

"Ayeka-chan?" he called her name out softly. She turned towards him slowly, having already figured out his train of thought. She however was too polite a being to deny him his question by answering before he asked. She instead inclined her head waiting for him to speak again.

"Why...I mean, don't you...ugh..." he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth and she could see how frustrated he was with himself. "It's okay, Dante-kun" she whispered soothingly. "Just take your time."

He loved the way she made things seem so much easier for him. He knew she knew what he was going to ask, but she knew him well enough to know that his pride would only be injured if he was denied what he was intent on doing. That thought only bought another stab of pain to his chest. _'Shouldn't I know her as well as she knows me?'_ He wracked his brain as he continued leaping.

"Ayeka-chan..." he started again "Why're you..." he took a deep breath as he collected himself. He was never good at speaking his thoughts, well his inner feelings. It was a lot easier to tell someone how fat they were then to tell someone how he truly felt. Choosing now over never he met her eyes again.

"Why are you so eager to leave...? Am I, did I not do a good job of protecting you..? I know I can't give you some things an older person can, but...I tried! If you give me another chance I'll try harder, I promise! You know how I am with promises!" She only nodded silently, closing the distance between the two of them to take his hand in hers, not even missing the next branch.

"It's not that Dante-kun.." her hushed voice sending a shiver down his spine as she spoke. "It's just, you and Zeek-kun have met your clans, your families and I have a chance to meet mine, and I wish very much to take it." her tone was sad, and Dante could feel her fear of the unknown, but he could feel something more as she continued to speak. "I don't intend on staying with them for long, of for any amount of time for that matter. I just wish to see other people...like me..."

And like that Dante identified the other feeling ... _longing._ He couldn't help but sympathize with the girl. Upon travelling to Konoha Dante had listened to the stories of both Anko and Kakashi about their wondrous village. How the Hyuuga clan was a powerful noble clan that held one of the highest influences of the village's decisions besides the Uchiha, but what he to tell Ayeka of her family? Nothing. They weren't Konoha natives and as such very little was known about them.

'_How selfish of me'_ he realized as he studied the now seemingly more interesting ground. "Let's up the pace." he suddenly shouted as pushed his body faster.

"Slow down Dante-kun!" he heard Anko yell out to him. It was too late though, he had a mission to fulfill. Not exactly the one he had been sent on by the Hokage, but a mission nonetheless.

'_If meeting these guys will make you happy Ayeka, then we'll meet them, Kami forbid they try anything though... initiate a war my ass. I don't play that shit.' _Dante thought viciously as he finally cleared the border of fire country.

"Now how did Hokage-sama suppose we meet with this clan when clearly we are on this side of the ocean and they are all the way on that side?" Zeek grumbled in frustration.

"I believe we were supposed to use the bridge that was here." Kakashi chimed in with his 'n'-eyed smile. "Wonder what happened to it though. It was here on my last trip to wave. Hm. Is someone pulling my leg?" he brought his hand up to his brow and bent over as if looking for someone. His family could only sweat drop at their team leaders' actions.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Subaku Kyu, Gaara, try it again." A brash voice chided a little auburn haired boy. "What kind of weapon are you, can't you even perform this simple task?"

The little boy whose name was Gaara slowly began tearing up as he was berated. "I-I'm trying, O-o-otou-s-san." He lifted the small cat into the air with the sand again. Its mewls of fear and discomfort were distracting him and despite the whisperings in the back of his head to kill, he just couldn't bring himself to close his hand and squeeze the life out of the poor thing.

"Kazekage-sama, he is just a little boy. Do you think it wise to try to get one so young to kill?" The Kazekage rounded on this new intruder.

"You may have been my late wife's brother Yashamaru, but do not for one second believe that your status as his uncle gives you any right to associate this thing to anything but what it truly is. A monster."

"With all due respect, you must not be serious. He is as much of a child as Temari-chan and Kankuro-chan. He is not only a child, but your child. Your own flesh and blood" Yashamaru was pleading with the Yondaime wind shadow.

"Mistakes, all of them mere accidents. One night stands with stupid overly fertile woman who wanted to be able to brag that they slept with a Kage. I have many more children Yashamaru. Ones I scarcely remember the names of. For all I know, Temari, Kankuro and this monster could have different mothers. I just so happen to let these wretches stay at my home because the council needs me to have three heirs to the Subaku name." He allowed a sadistic smirk to cross his face.

Yashamarus anger was steadily rising and he was doing his best to keep a cap on his steadily rising killer intent. As strong as he was, he was no match for the Kazekage. In slow, equal breaths he tried to form sentences. "Why my sister?" was all that came out as he tried to hide the bitterness in his words.

"Your sister was different, Yashamaru. She wanted nothing to do with me, but she was a feisty beauty that isn't too often found in the desert. A powerful Kunoichi too, I had to have her as my own." The Kazekages mouth seemed to water as he recalled his late wife. "I still remember how she refused to submit to me no matter how hard I tried to tame her. I had to get her pregnant just to let her know she was mine."

Yashamaru at this point was clenching his fist so tightly that blood was flowing freely over his nails. He had to grit his teeth as well to bite back the urge to lash out at the Kage as he spoke ill will of his beloved sister. "Please, Kazekage-sama...don't..."

"Oh no, Yashamaru. I'm at the best part of the story. And so he continued despite the scowl he was getting from a livid Yashamaru and a confused stare from his youngest son. "I purposely got her pregnant. She was the only one that I intentionally spilled my seed into to instill the thought that she now belonged to me. Our child would be strong, and the Shukakus' recent coming tied in so perfectly. I almost wished that she hadn't died in the sealing." He tilted his head back as he reveled in what he had believed to have been his greatest conquest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yashamaru screamed as he launched himself at the Kage, a kunai in each hand. A barrier of sand erected in front of him, cutting him off from his attack. "YOU-YOU-YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU STOLE HER FROM US; YOU TOOK HER AND NOW SHES FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" The man broke down behind the wall. "She's dead...she isn't-my sister isn't coming back..." sobs racked his body as he was lifted up by sand. Yashamaru had come atop these sandy dunes in hopes of making things less harsh for his young nephew and instead ended up his deranged leader.

"What have I done.." he wailed. Had his hands not been restrained by the sand encasing him he would've thrown his head into his hands in despair.

"If anything you gave me reason to kill you." The Kazekage laughed as he applied pressure to his sand, causing it to constrict around the capture jonin. "STOP!" a little voice called out.

A saddened Gaara pulled the Sand out of the leaders control and a sobbing Yashamaru dropped to the ground. "Who do you think you are brat?" the wind shadow hissed at the little boy. A hand poised to strike him was restrained by a bond of sand. The Kazekages eyes narrowed between the crumpled heap of man that was Yashamaru and the little boy that currently had his hand held captive in the sand he was unable to control himself.

With a snap of his fingers the Suna ANBU appeared and he instantly ordered them to take Yashamaru to a cell for an attempted assassination on the Kazekage. The man let himself be led away without a word. The Yondaime glare fixed itself on his youngest son. "You disgust me, monster." was all he said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Gaara stood there alone rubbing his biceps vigorously in an attempt to warm his insides, to make the coldness he felt go away. There was no relief however for the lonely emptiness and so he started walking back to the village instead. _'I'm not a monster...'_he thought sadly, his mind already conjuring up fanged beasts with mighty roars and pointed horns. These beasts flitted through his thoughts only to be replaced by one, that in his mind, was scarier then any of them combined. A massive sand colored monster with golden eyes and star shaped pupils glared down at him. Its mighty tail curved over its head and blue vein like strands traced across its massive body.

**You're more of a demon then you'll ever even realize runt.** Its voice boomed in his inner ear. "Who-o are y-you?" the poor boy stuttered miserably causing a few villagers to stare at the little boy who seemed to be scared of himself.

They would be scared of themselves too if they had been confronted by their inner demon as Gaara had ... assuming there inner demons were .massive bijou that appeared only in their minds.

**I am the very reason you cannot sleep at night. Both The being that protects you from physical harm and that slowly chips away at your frail portions of sanity until finally I am free of your useless body. I, my hapless container**, **am the mighty Ichibi no Tanuki, the great SHUKAKU!"**

The monster seemed to have entertained himself immensely as he cackled evilly at Gaara. The young boy however was not impressed. While he had been terrified initially of the monster he was now filled with an insurmountable amount of rage that was solely directed toward the bijou. "You! You're the reason that the people don't like me! The reason my sister and brother are afraid of me, the reason other kids run away from me when all I do is try to play with them. It's all your fault!" the angered child exploded at the surprised Tanuki.

**Why the fuck should I care about all that for? All I care about is getting free. All I have to do is wait till you sleep kid, then bit by bit, you're all mine.**

"Shut up you! You'll never get free! For as long as I live, you'll be stuck inside me. I'll be lonely forever and ever and you'll be stuck in here! I'll never sleep again if that's what it takes!" The boy decided resolutely.

**You're a lot of talk kid. I bet you can't even back it up. A little baby like you needs his nappy time. I bet you're still getting tucked in every night by your momma, out like a light before she even kisses you goodnight.** The demon snickered at his container as he noticed his dropped head and clenched fist. **What's the matter runt, aw; did I hit a soft spot? Bet I hit the nail right** **on the head didn't I.**

"I...I hate you..." the little boy whispered. "I've never been tucked in to bed at night. I've never had a goodnight kiss. I've never even had a MOTHER! And I bet it's all your fault! You ruined everything! I'm gonna make you just as unhappy as I am! I promise I will! I. Hate. YOU!" the sand swirled around him violently causing villagers to move back as to avoid being torn apart by the destructive grains.

**Who do you think you're talki-**

"Shut up! You don't get to speak! I am the person, and you are the monster, and I will prove that to people of my village. Now GO!" he yelled out, banishing the poorly sealed bijou into the corner of his mind where he had previously resided unnoticed. The sand had yet to settle and was now piling up on the little boys back. Is outrage of emotion resulting in the formation of a structure on his back that was oddly gourd shaped.

He gripped his head tightly as his uncontrolled rage made the sand in his gourd react violently. A villager that had gone closer to the downed boy in hope of calming him down was instantly encased in sand and lifted into the air. His pleas for help and mercy were ended abruptly as he was crushed to death by the sand coffin. His blood was immediately soaked into the killer sand and his mangled body dropped to the ground.

It was then that all hell broke loose as the deranged child that was Gaara caused mass hysteria and general panic amongst the Suna population with his sand of death.

Tears streamed down his face as the rage left him and he was able to focus again.

He had taken a life. A human life.

The very same action that his sick father had demanded of him not more than an hour ago on a already dying cat, an action he was unable to perform before, he had so easily done just now in order to meet the demands of his rage. He felt himself blanking out but refused to let sleep overtake him and give the demon within him control. He instead settled for a near meditative state, his eyes opened and unseeing as his mind stayed fully active. A cocoon of sand wove its way around his body protectively. For the rest of the day villagers and shinobi alike gave the cocoon of sand wide berth as they scurried past it in the center of the village.

He knew not how long he lay there but before long he felt a light rapping on his sand barrier. Coming to he saw a familiar face. "Yashamaru!" he gave a joyous cry as the man face came into view. The man had definitely seen better days, his blonde hair that had once been so perfectly attended to was now almost greasy looking and his face was scratched and dirty.

"Gaara-kun?" his voice was eerily calm despite the fact he should be in a cell somewhere and not talking to the youngest Subaku child. "Gaara-kun, would you like to come with me?" his eyes and voice were beginning to betray how urgent his situation was.

"Where are you going?" his little voice seemed unnaturally tired for one who seemed to have slept for a long time.

"To a place called Konoha. It's the leaf village, like this one is the sand village!" the older man seemed excited about this Konoha place but Gaara was skeptical. He couldn't imagine a place covered in leaves in the same way his village was covered in sand. From the few leaves he'd seen in his young life he couldn't possibly imagine a village consisting entirely of the leafy green things. "They leader there, the Hokage, cares more about the people of the village then its power! It's such a wonderful place Gaara-kun; tell me you'll come with me!"

A village like that made no sense to the young boy, but neither did not being able to sleep because a massive badger (LOL) would take over his mind. _'But if Yashamaru leaves, I'll be all alone again...'_a feeling he didn't like one bit. _'Not like anyone here will miss me anyway'_ he reasoned in his head. "Okay!" he announced resolutely, I'll go with you."

With a relieved smile Yashamaru grabbed the little boys hand and pulled him along behind him as swiftly as possible. The boy was nowhere near as fast as the experienced Jonin but every time the red head stumbled his sand would come to his aid to carry him to safety and protect him from ever reaching the floor.

The two traveled a single path until nightfall without anyone giving chase and Yashamaru decided that they were safe enough for the time being to set up camp. "Gaara" he called to the smaller boy, who bounded to him immediately. "I want you to lie down for a bit, we've still a ways to go before we reach Konoha.

Gaara frowned sadly before shaking his head. "I can't sleep anymore. Not ever again" he said adamantly as he sat cross legged in front of his idol.

"And why is that, Gaara?" the blonde inquired from his young charge.

Gaara seemed to think deeply before he answered. "There's a monster, he's inside of me, and if I ever sleep, he said he would come out and he would kill everything. I won't let him kill anyone though! I promise!" He pumped his little fist in the air for emphasis as Yashamaru only gaped in awe aside from him.

'_The demon has manifested itself? It doesn't yet seem able to take complete control, but what if Gaara accidentally falls asleep? Will it escape as it said? I knew that damn sealing wasn't done properly. Killing my beloved sister for a failed ritual. Bastard. But what of Gaara? Surely he can't go forever without sleeping. He is after all only a child. The stress would kill him, or drive him insane. I've got it!'_

"Gaara-kun. I would like to teach you something."

Gaaras eyes lit up as he stared at his newest sensei. "Really? What is it? Is it something cool?" Yashamaru chuckled. Gaara was indeed still a child at heart.

"I guess you can say it's pretty cool. It's called meditation. It's like sleeping while you're awake! It'll make sure your mind gets the rest it needs without you actually sleeping."

Gaara nodded as he absorbed the information and for the next hour they began practicing their meditative stances.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Dante-kun, you should really control those anger problems of yours." Zeek huffed as he combed his hair...again.

"Zeek that is the 1,665th time you've combed that side of your head after brushing it 2000 times. You really shouldn't be talking to me about problems."

"Hey! You shut your face hole! Hair as long and majestic as mine needs to be treated like royalty, okay! Unlike you I read the label on the shampoo and conditioner. Hair like this needs to be lathered, rinsed, and REPEATED! Only barbarians like you skip the repeat phase."

"...Everyone skips the fucking repeat phase!"

"That's because this is a world full of barbarians that need me to take leadership over them as the supreme ruler of everything!"

"The only thing that you care enough about to lead is sake!"

"Sake is better than people anyway! Sake never lies!"

"The only things that don't lie are clipboards and calendars!"

"Your mom's a clipboard and calendar!"

"That doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"Your face doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"..."

"YEAH! I thought so! Punk ass bitch."

Zeek cried out in pain as Dante vaulted across the room and kicked him in the chest in a very Gai-ish motion. "Yeah! You were talking that good shit a minute ago and then you got kicked in yo chest!"

"You son of a Bitch!" yelled as he started doing hand signs.

As he was about to call out the technique he was forcibly restrained by a newly arrived Kakashi. Dante was like-wise held by a very half naked Anko.

"What are you two arguing about now?" the snake Kunoichi demanded. Neither answered for, neither of them even really remembered what it was they were fighting about this time. "If we let you two go, will you stop fighting?" Kakashi asked as he continued to hold a struggling Zeek.

"Hai, Otousan." the two boys said in unison and were simultaneously released.

BAM

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Dante yelled as he picked up the comb that was speared at his head.

Zeek was on the other side of the room now, whistling and drinking from his trusty Sake flask. "I don't know what you're talking about Dante-kun." His face went from stoic, to confused, to angry as a blast of chakra launched across the room and knocked the flask out of his hand. "..."

Dante stared right back at Zeek and a very anime-like bolt of lightning passed between their eyes. "...You fucking cheat!" The Uchiha yelled as they launched themselves at each other too fast for their parents to intercept them.

Rushing to stop them, the parents had a hard time ripping the two apart from there tangled mess on the floor. "Kami! Anko exclaimed. "Where the hell do you kids learn you're fucking language? It's like listening to the fucking ass bandits in Iwa talking to the fag fairies over in Kumo! I mean honestly, it must be T.V. Is that where you learn this horrible language? I should have that shit eaten by a snake. Fucking horrible influence on my babies."

All the males present had to stop and stare at Anko as she rambled on about the various ways to destroy television. Zeek was the only one with the gall to interrupt her. "...Uh, Kaasan?"

She looked down at the raven haired boy. "Hm? Yes Zeekie?"

"Ignoring the nickname, we learned all of our language from you."

"Anko seemed to take a moment to reflect on Zeeks comment. "Why, that is complete and utter bullshit! I have the mouth of a saint!"

"And that saint's mouth sucks like a vacuum!" Kakashi giggled perversely.

"Ayeka would be telling you to shut up if she were here right now..." Dante sighed sadly. He dropped his head and his bangs covered his face. When he looked up again his Byakugan was activated and his eyes twitched every few seconds as he watched the goings on of the 'talk' between the reunited Kaguya.

His nails dug into his palm as he clenched his fist. "If one of them so much as touches her, I'm going out there, and slicing them in half from their balls to their chin."

"Well thank you for that extremely graphic statement Dante-kun! You know it's physically impossible for them to touch her if she doesn't want them too though right? I mean with her bone defense and what not."

Of course Dante knew, but that didn't stop him for worrying though, he instead settled with a "Your face is a bone defense" and yet again, a battle of words raged again between the two brothers.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Anko and smiled with his eyes as he watched his two boys go at it again. Anko in turn sighed and leaned her head against Kakashis shoulder and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know, we have the two most fucked up 10 year olds the world has ever seen."

Kakashi nodded, "I know! Isn't it wonderful? I just wished little Ayeka-chan was here. She always knows how to break those two up." This time Anko smiled. "Yeah, and it usually involves one of them getting stabbed in the leg and the other threatened! Man I love that little girl. She better come right back home with us or my snakes will be eating well tonight." Kakashi agreed, and together they journeyed back to their room to finish what they started before they had rushed down to stop the kids from tearing the hotel room down.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Koneko-sama! Koneko-sama! Please get down from there! Your father would be most displeased if he saw you up there!"

Feline eyes flashed in the darkness of the chamber as a small girl fell from the ceiling. "Why does everyone call him my father? He just so happens to be my legal guardian that I just so happen to live with...that adopted me. I don't have a father. Bijou don't have parents, we're infinite! Nekomata-Kaasan says so!" the little girl exclaimed and a shimmer of chakra flowed around her figure.

"Now, now Koneko-sama, you know your father doesn't like it when you talk like that. You contain the bijou, you are not the bijou. Don't say such foolish things." her brown haired caretaker chided as he nudged the little girl ahead.

"You know what, Nekomata said to me today, Laisuke?" she asked suddenly.

The frail caretaker sighed. "What did that damnable feline say today, Koneko-sama."

"She said that a movement between the bijou, demons, and humans is going to happen soon, the likes of which this world hasn't seen since the union of the affair between a demon, the Kyuubi and some guy named Arashi Namikaze." Her cat like eyes sparkled as she flourished her hands in exaggeration.

"And what, does this have to do with anything?" Laisuke asked uncaringly as he continued to walk ahead, not noticing that his charge had stopped.

"She wants to be there when it happens."

"That's nice and all, but you won't be going anywhere. I mean I don't know why you would even want to. You live in the lap of luxury here." he sighed heavily again. "Some kids just take things for granted. Now come along...Ko-ne—ko? Now where has this girl gone off too?"

He gasped as he looked over to where she was standing previously and saw the words scratched into the rocky ground.

Konoha

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Yes yes, this dramatic build up is leading somewhere and i promise it'll be enjoyable. Thanks for the read and i hope you review too.

Kami knows i need them T_T

Edited

8/5/2010


	6. Chapter 6

Huzzah! Updated =]

Read and Review please, makes it easier to write.

Oh, and I figured I should add ages; currently. So everyone is on the same page… and so I don't forget.

Zeek, Dante, Ayeka – 12/11/11

Narutos' age group – 6-7

Nejis age group – 7-8

Itachi – 11

Kimimaro -10

Kakashi – 21

Anko – 18

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Technique or Ability"**

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

"_**Undisclosed language"**_

Yashamaru watched his abducted student diligently as they ran from their village. The distance to the trees was within his sites, a three day trip. Two if he pushed Gaara. It was entertaining to say the least watching Gaara trip and stumble only to be caught and cuddled by the sand that poured from his gourd. He idly pondered on how just how good this shield was; a test perhaps… "Faster now, Gaara. We're almost to the trees; we can lose any pursuers there."

"Hai!" the little boy called out. He balled his fists and began to run as fast as he could. Even though he was the son of the Kazekage, he was still a little kid. Chakra control was not something he was all too familiar with, outside of his sand of course. He spared a backwards glance as he continued to flee forward. In the distance were the two walls that had made up his home for the past six years. He looked forward again, Yashamaru smiled at him and Gaara knew he made the right choice in leaving his home. He knew Yashamaru would keep him safe, and be the family he needed. Yashamaru was the last bit of happiness he had left, and didn't know what he would do without him. With a small grunt he urged himself on.

This was one of the few times Gaara was thankful for his sand. With every stumble that could potentially hurt him he was caught by the sand and this made the running all the entire better. "Just a bit more…" he reasoned as he began to feel weariness enter his body. The baseline of the trees was no longer on the horizon but a couple of paces away now. With a final push he ran into the trees.

The first thing he noticed was the sudden decrease in temperature. The exotic canopy provided a whole new level of shade that wasn't found in Suna. The air was heavy with the taste of water instead of the arid desert sky. All in all Gaara liked the way it felt, it was refreshing on his dry skin, though his gourd seemed to be getting heavier by the minute. With a look of determination he struggled forward anyway trying to keep up with Yashamaru.

Taking pity on the struggling kid he called for a stop. The red head dropped on his behind instantly and let out a long sigh. "S-sorry, Yashamaru-sensei. I'm not really used to running for so long… ill do better next time!" Yashamaru chuckled likely and bent over to ruffles Gaaras hair.

"Don't worry about it, little one. We made a good run for it. I don't think they even realize we're missing yet. Still, we need to cover more ground. I want to make it out of river country and into fire country by tomorrow night. This means a whole day of running. Got it?"

Gaara gulped audibly. "I don't think I can do that sensei…" he looked down, unable to meet his sensei's gaze. Yashamaru laughed again. "You're a little demon Gaara; of course you can make it!" Gaara had heard that before.

Demon.

But the way Yashamaru had said it, as if it was a joke made Gaara shiver inside.

**He called you a demon kid; he's just like the rest of them! Kill him! Kill HIM!**

Gaara gripped his head as his inner demon rattled his brain. _"it's just Yashamaru. He's joking! Shut up you stupid raccoon! He would never say bad things to hurt me!"_

**Oh? Luring you away from your village, into a new land by yourself? Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you? He HATES you stupid. He wants to kill you, kill him first. Give me his blood!**

"_Shut up! Shut up shut up shut UP!"_Gaara clawed at his head, forcibly pushing back the demon. He began to breathe loudly and was picked up by Yashamaru. "Are you okay, Gaara-Chan?" the boy was visibly shaken, his eyes were wide with fear and his chest heaved with each breath. "Hai, Yashamaru-sensei. It was just a bad dream is all."

Yashamaru nodded and set the boy down. "Let's go get your face washed up in the river. This is the village of rivers after all."

The two set off again with Yashamaru leading on. Gaara remained silent as he observed his new surroundings. He watched as birds he had no name for flutter from tree to tree, the small creatures he had only heard about leapt from leaf to leaf, flowers and plants in colors that he never even knew existed coincided in a dazzling array of life that astounded Gaara. He ran off and rubbed his fingers along the foliage and giggled bubbly as he caught a frog in his hands. His laugh continued as the poor frog croaked loudly as Gaara rubbed it against his face.

"Now now, Gaara. If you play with a frog it'll give you warts! Though, I'm not sure if that's a problem demons really have." He began to scratch his chin as they strolled along, completely missing little Gaaras frown. "I'm not a demon…" he muttered. He received no response other than the frog that squirmed its way out of his palms.

Day quickly turned to night as the two travelers continued their journey. There was a loud grumble, much to Gaaras embarrassment and Yashamarus entertainment. Having finally arrived at the small village Yashamaru decided it was for the best that they rested. He was astounded that such a small dilapidated village existed. Every building structure seemed to be made of the same warped wood they saw in the small forest. The dull brown wood made the town seem dreary and dead, and the few people up and about looked no better. They all wore the same boring dark colors that looked even darker in the night. Surrounded by a river Yashamaru would've figured they'd have some better cloth imports. The problem of living in a village with no Daimyo as a leader he surmised.

Following the streetlights and asking around the pair managed to find their way to a small inn. Used to the very large wind country and their extravagant hotels, small was an understatement. Yashamaru scoffed as he paid the innkeeper and received his key. Walking to his room he was further disappointed by the rooms' size. "The whole room is about the same size as your bedroom, ne, Gaara-Chan?"

Gaara never really spent much time in his room, opting to stay out as long as possible. He rarely slept anyway because of the terrible nightmares. He nodded to Yashamaru anyway. Maybe with Yashamaru around he'd stop having nightmares. His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Innkeeper! Is there anything you or your son need? I'll happily oblige to the best of this inns' and my own ability."

Yashamaru opened the door and looked over the man in front of him. His clothes hung loosely over his small frame, probably from lack of good food. His hair had long since fallen out leaving a bald and wrinkled head. He wound his hands around each other, his eyes wide with hope and desperation. Yashamaru ignored both as his hair covered his eyes. "He is most certainly _not_my _son._ Am I understood?" the amount of killer intent that had suddenly invaded the room both agitated Gaaras sand and bought the old innkeeper to his knees.

"Yes-s, S-i-ir" he mumbled incoherently as he clutched his chest.

And just like that the pressure was gone. Yashamaru smiled handed a small pouch of money to the old man. This is for the night and some food if you will my good man." Dry mouthed and visibly shaken the man stumbled away from the room as swiftly as possible. Turning to Gaara he smiled so wide that his eyes closed. "Gaara-Chan,, Do you remember anything of your mother, my sister Karura?"

Gaara shook his head. The earliest memories he had were of the demon inside of him claiming to be his mother.

"She was a very lovely woman, Gaara. How would you feel if I told you you would be able to meet her? You wouldn't believe me would you?"

Again Gaara shook his head. "Kazekage-sama told me that she died… died to protect me from the demon…"

Yashamaru sat next to the younger boy but refused to face him. "She didn't die to protect you" he whispered softly. "But I suppose they wouldn't want you to know that would they." To Gaara he sounded almost angry, almost like his father. "I'll see you in a little while, Gaara-Chan. Behave okay?"

Gaara nodded as he watched his sensei leave. Part of him felt like he'd never see Yashamaru again, and a small part of him wished he would never see him again._"There's something wrong with Sensei…"_

"**Something wrong?**"**Are you stupid kid? YOURE what's wrong with him dumbass! He wants to kill you, kill HIM FIRST**the monster bellowed. **He'll be just like the rest, get it? He's just pretending to be nice to you. Humans? They're all the same. Selfish selfish creatures. Its why I eat them.**The sand beast licked its lips greedily. No doubt imagining something particularly gory. Refusing to acknowledge the Tanuki Gaara pushed the evil thoughts back. _"No! Yashamaru-sensei loves me! He takes care of me! Don't talk about him like that you stupid demon! I HATE you!"_

Unfazed, Shukaku snickered. **We'll see kid. When he leaves you like everyone else, it'll just be you and me. And I'll show you what love is. I'll show you what hate is. I'll show you what LIFE is.**And with that he retreats into the darkness of Gaaras mind. Left alone in the room with nothing and no one to talk to, Gaara turned to the moon.

"I love staring at the full moon…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Got any two's?"

"Nope. Go fish"

"…you're lying to me."

"Now, Dante. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're an asshole?"

"You're LANGUAGE. Sheesh. It's barbaric."

"Just give me your damn twos."

"I already told you I didn't have any, go fish."

"I can see them in your hand! As a matter of fact, you have ALL of the twos."

A small fire erupted in the Uchihas hands, igniting the cards. "There, I have no cards. GO FISH."

With a loud grunt Dante flung the table they were playing on out the window of their hotel. "FUCK THIS SHIT!"

"KAA-SAN! DANTE THREW THE TABLE OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN!

"OTOU-SAN! ZEEK LIT THE ICHA ICHA CARD SET ON FIRE!"

Instantly a door in the room slammed open and Anko stormed onto the scene. Trailing her was an equally half naked Kakashi. "What the fuck is the problem? All I ask for is 2 hours of order so I can be ravaged by a man's man, and this happens? A hole in the wall and the drapes are on fire?"

"Err, speaking of drapes Kaa-san, yours are showing." Dante pointed out, his head tilted to the side to preserve his mothers modesty.

"Well now you boys can rest assured that your mother is all natural and that the curtains do indeed match the drapes." Again Kakashi smiled airily, one eye curved into an "n."

A stray breeze wafted through the room as all gathered stopped to stare at Kakashi. Zeek was the first to break the silence; "that's really, really gross Otou-san. And odds are I'm going to have that mental image stored in my mind for the rest of my life." Dante nodded his agreement. "Glad I don't have the Sharingan, that's not an image id want to retain."

"what're you trying to say?" Anko yelled indignantly. I'll have you know that my lady parts are magnificent, especially when compared to some of the other woman I've seen, let me tell you-""Kaa-san, do we even WANT to know why you know what the other women's genitals look like?"

There was a loud whoosh as the same breeze wafted through the hotel room, filling in for the awkward silence. Anko coughed into her balled fist and adjusted Kakashi's shirt around her waist. "Well! Your father and I are going to finish what we started, why don't you kids get that wall fixed and go get us some food?"

Zeek pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "This has to be some kind of child neglect or something. I'm 12 years old being sent on a venture to repair a wall and fetch food for my wicked step parents. There has to be some law against this, right Dante? Let's go! We'll shout from the rooftops the injustice we are facing!" with a fist in the air and a gleam in his eye Zeek turned to Dante. "Dante?" his brother was nowhere to be found. He looked around again, his parents too had left. With a large sigh he dropped to his knees. "Again… lost and alone in the world… with no sake to turn to…"

**THUMP.**

Zeek fell to the ground in a heap, "what the hell was that?" he yelled rubbing his head.

"Shut up and eat your fucking nuggets!" Dante yelled from outside the massive hole. He leapt through the hole with the table in one hand.

Opening the small bento Zeek poked around it with his chopsticks. "there's no sake with this. No sake flavored, rice, no sake flavored chicken, it's not even sake scented. What the hell type of game are you playing teme." Dante rolled his eyes, an amazing feat considering he has no pupils. "I think you've had enough sake, don't you? I think you're forming an addiction and the only way to beat it is to wean you off of the stuff. Don't you agree... Zeek… ZEEK!"

"YES." I agree with you fully and wholeheartedly! It's an addiction that is destroying the entire family and I should stop before I hurt myself and everyone else! Can you please help me beat this wicked fiend Dante-ni?" Zeek babbled on overdramatically, complete with fake tears, hang gestures and head bowing.

"You're drinking now aren't you."

Whipping a bottle out from seemingly nowhere Zeke took another swig. "I am indeed!" his ever present Sharingan dulled as the alcohol flowed through him. "God I love this stuff almost as much as I love my hair." His hair of course was as impeccable as ever. Two long thick black bangs; one framing his face and the other covering his left eye while the back spiked outward; all gleaming of course. Dante noted the fact that the lines that all Uchiha seemed to develop were formed on his partners face. They traveled along the bridge of his nose, not quite as bad as Itachi's which baffled Dante, as Zeek was almost a year Itachi's senior.

"Whatever baka, are you gonna cut your hair? You look like Zanshin."

The crimson in Zeeks eyes vibrated dangerously as his sole visible eye gazed at Dante. _**"We don't talk about Zanshin. We agreed on that before we left."**___He whispered harshly.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "We also said that we'd stop reverting back to the old language once we learned this one. " The tomoe in Zeeks Sharingan seemed to become more defined as he spoke again _**"there's no point in speaking about him in new terms. If father hears his name he'll understand what we are. I think he already has suspicions about me. He has Sharingan; he knows something about the Uchiha. Odds are he knows Zanshin as well."**_

"_**And what do you think he would do? Kick you out? Father isn't that type of person. Neither is mother .Zanshin is long gone, so why not cut your hair?"**_

"_**As long as I'm here, Zanshin will ALWAYS be around. You know that as well as I do."**_

"_**That's still no reason to imitate him. Looking like him won't bring him back here."**_

"_**Neither will forgetting him."**_

It was Dantes turn to glare at Zeke. _**"I didn't forget Zanshin."**___He held up his arm, it was covered from the wrist in bandages, with metal and leather trappings wrapped over those all the way up to his shoulders. _**"Zanshin may be your god, but Ayeka nor I have your respect for him."**_

Dante turned away from Zeek indicating the end of the conversation. Along his waist was a satchel that wrapped around his entire midsection; from one of its many pouches he pulled out what seemed like a roll of tape. Placing the tape across the hole in an "X" formation he ignited his finger with chakra. Tracing onto the paper symbols danced across the sheets in intricate patterns. **"Rita-n."**he whispered.

The seal glowed and the walls seemed to vibrate as the bits of rubble and broken plaster reformed itself underneath the "X."

"There." Dante sighed as he dusted off his hands. "As long as no one takes over the reversion seal, the walls as good as new. "

"And if they do take it off?"Zeek questioned his eyes cloudy once more.

"Then WE didn't do it and there's not shit they can do to prove it!"

"Hn." The Uchiha stood from his spot on the floor. His black cloak swirled around him almost magically. "I'm going out. I feel like big things are happening in the world right now." He nodded to Dante. _"BIG_things." Understand immediately Dante whipped his own cloak on. He brushed his hair back once and checked the amount of slack in his bandages, with that the two brothers left the hotel room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Following the attempted theft of the Hyuuga heir and the infiltration of Konoha by the lightening village, the Sandaime Hokage called a meeting of all the clan heads. This of course meant Hiashi would be attending. Naruto followed him around his office as he got ready, pestering him with questions here and there. "You know Naruto-kun." He said sternly, effectively silencing his questions. "you are technically the leader of your own clan. Representative of the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. You're blue eye you get from your father's side, and the red eye is from your mother. They were both very strong and respectable shinobi Naruto. You should be very proud."

Naruto nodded, though he looked down. He couldn't remember anything about his parents, besides what he had the strange dream about days before. In fact; he couldn't remember anything other then what he had learned a few days ago. It was as if he had no memories beyond the day he had rescued Hinata, almost like he came in to creation that very day. Yet he knew he had memories of being a baby, and people all around him..

"Naruto." Hiashi called out sternly.

"Oh! Sorry Hiashi-sama, what did you say? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Clearly. I was asking if you would like to attend the clan meeting with me, as a clan head."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Well then I suggest you go ask Hikari-sama to get you all dressed up. It's not good for a clan leader to leave people waiting."

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed as he took off down the hall running. His tails fluttered behind him and Hiashi chuckled to himself as a maid shrieked; undoubtedly it was doing of the newest edition to the Hyuuga house. Hiashi found himself thinking about what he had don't to his clan by bringing in the little… whatever Naruto was. But that look his wife gave him... there was no way he could take another child away from her. He didn't think Naruto would replace the power they had loss when his son was banished from the clan, but he would help his dear Hikari's heart heal from the loss. Thinking so much about Hikari, Hiashi set off after the young fox, who was undoubtedly being pampered by his wife at this time.

-( Another Part Of The Mansion )-

"Oh Naruto-Chan! You look absolutely ADORABLE in this formal kimono!" Hikari cooed as she adjusted here, and tucked there.

"Uhm, it kinda looks like a dress Hinata-hime would wear. Are you sure this is for boys?" Hikari laughed lightly again. You're a little too big to fit into Hinatas' clothes silly, not that you should be wearing them anyway, but these are my sons'…" her mind seemed to have wandered off as she made a final fold. She was awoken from her daze by her husband's grip on her shoulders. Instantly she sank into his arms leaving Naruto to run off to Hinata; who was watching from behind the door. "Come here you two." Hikari called out to the two children.

"You said you'd protect Hinata forever right, Naruto-Chan?"

"Mhm!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Forever and ever!" Hikari nodded with a smile. "And how do you feel about this Hinata?"

"The small girl looked from her mother to naruto and then to the floor with a blush. "I'm very h-happy." She whispered sincerely. "Hikari nodded again. "Good. Then there are certain things that you have to do sweetheart, are you sure you can handle it?" Hinata looked up to her mother with a determined gleam and gave her a wordless nod. "Men; they aren't very good with things like clothes, that's why it's up to us ladies to make sure they look presentable when they go out." She exchanged a conspiratorial wink with the little girl. She turned to her husband, indicating for Hinata to follow her example. She moved down Hiashis robe, tucking and folding where necessary purposely moving slowly so her daughter could follow.

Naruto stood stark still as Hinata tended to his kimono, a blush on his face as his tails and ears shot straight back. He couldn't help but let out a soft purr as he was taken care of.

When Hikari stood back to admire her work Hinata followed suit; a happy smile present on her face.

"As much as I enjoy the fun, we do have a meeting to go to Naruto, as men we have certain obligations, never forget that." Hiashi said sagely as he placed a kiss on Hikari's cheek. "Come on now, the other clan heads are bound to be there as well." With that he began walking away.

Still Naruto remained standing where he was. Hinata noted he seemed to almost be in a daze and made haste in getting him out of it by nudging him a little. "Y-you should go, Naruto-k-kun," He shook his head, and then nodded. "Right! Because I have obligations!" time seemed to have suddenly sped up and left Hinata behind after that. One second she was staring into the unfocused mismatched eyes of the little fox boy that saved her and bought her home, the next his lips were pressed against her cheek and then he was gone, following her father.

"You have to breathe, you know that right sweetie?" Hikari chuckled as Hinata expelled the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Come on sweetheart, let's go make sure some food is ready for our big strong men when they get home, how does that sound to you?" Hinata nodded shakily, but followed her mother, a hand on her cheek and a giddy smile on her face.

"Perfect timing." Hiashi stated as they arrived at the Hokage's office just as the other family heads walked in. he inclined his head to Shikaku and acknowledged the nod he got from the Aburame head with a nod of his own.

"I smell Minato." The words echoed throughout the room and caused everyone to turn their attention to the speaker. It was Inuzuka Tsume the only female clan head at the meeting. Her nose twitched again, "it smells like Minato, _and_Kushina. What's the meaning of this Hiashi." She demanded. "The kid smells like foxes."

"And you smell like a dog."

All eyes turned to Naruto. He stood defiant, his hands folded across his chest as he glared at Tsume. "I'm here because I am a man, and the leader of my clan! Just like you, so… don't look over me like I'm just some kid!"

There were mixed reactions from the adults in the form of a scoff from Fugaku and a mutual eyebrow raise between most of the other heads. Tsume actually smirked. "Alright kid, I like you, remind me of my own little runt. You want to be talked to like a man? Then why are you here? There hasn't been a Namikaze here since your pops passed away. Why've you just come now?"

"In fact," this time it was the Sandaime speaking. His pipe bobbing in his mouth as he spoke. "Where have you been Naruto? I feel almost as if you disappeared for the last couple of years. It must be me going senile but I can't for the likes of me remember you before now."

"It's okay ojii-san!" I don't even remember me to be honest. And I'm here because I'm a man, and a man has obligations!" naruto declared as he took a seat at the long table.

"I took him in Hokage-same. He rescued my daughter from the kidnapper, and after our last… incident with a young child, Hikari refused to turn him away. He has been with us since." Hiashi gently shooed Naruto out of his seat and directed him to the Namikaze family chair, it was closest to the Hokage naruto mentally noted.

With a long exhale of smoke the Hokage nodded. "Concerning that matter, they dignitaries arrived this morning asking for the body of their shinobi. They demand it back and have threatened to start a war if we do not return their body with equivalent atonement."

"You mean they want a body for a body." Shikaku stated plainly.

The Sandaime didn't need to respond for them to all know that was the case. "Where is the body Hiashi?"

Hiashi coughed into his hand, obviously embarrassed. "My…son… disposed of the body."

The room instantly became tense as Hiashis words sunk in. they all remembered the efficiency that Dante showed when disposing of anyone.

"Wont they just demand the dead body of Dante as compensation?" Tsume asked

"Are you going to be the one to tell him?" Inoichi countered.

"Are you all that afraid of one boy? Is this how low you have all fallen?" Fugaku mocked loudly. "Shame on you Hiashi, can't even keep your family in check and you're taking on more members." He nodded towards Naruto. "You should just give him up as well."

"How's Zeek, Fugaku." Hiashi hissed. "Or Itachi for that matter. Last I heard the latter shut himself off from your clan. Is that how you run your own clan?"

Fugaku winced from the accusation, turning his nose up defiantly. Zeek is _not_my son. He just bears the markings. And Itachi is perfectly fine. He's been training is all; he just doesn't need to kill family members to prove his skills. Maybe your boy should take lessons from him."

"Enough!" the Hokage boomed. "Arguing amongst ourselves won't get us any further. We need to make peace with the lightening village somehow. Anything less than agreement to their terms could result in war between our two nations."

"They're just trying to scare us."

All eyes turned to Naruto.

He didn't even flinch. "They wouldn't dare attack us. They infiltrated our village during the peace ceremony right? So I don't think they wanted to be friendly with us anyway. So why do we have to give in to them?"

"To thrive for peace , Naruto." The Hokage said simply.

"But… you can't hope for peace, if they don't want it to, right?"

"True, but if we extend the olive branch, we have to hope they take it. Do you understand?"

"Not really… I don't know what an olive branch has to do with anything, but they tried to take Hinata-hime once already, and I'm a man now so I have obligations to protect her. I'm not going to let the people who tried to hurt come back in here just for peace." The determination in his eyes was inspiring, and incredibly reminiscent of his father.

With a nod the Hokage acknowledged Narutos' proposal. "As a clan head that counts as a legitimate proposal that needs to be put to a vote. All for?"

Much to Narutos' surprise the vote was unanimous, even Fugaku begrudgingly raised his hand.

"With that, Namikaze Naruto, your request is passed." Inside naruto felt like jumping up and down for joy at his accomplishment, but one look from Hiashi warned him this was neither the time nor place.

"Meeting adjourned, thank you all for your time; I'm sure you wished it was spent elsewhere. Oh, and Naruto-kun, I'd like you to stay with me for a little longer."

Naruto nodded as the other clan heads left. Some gave him a pat on the head while others gave him an acknowledging nod. With just himself, Hiashi and Sarutobi in the room Naruto closed the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Having been taken into the village of her people was something Ayeka had dreamed about since escaping captivity. What she was brought to however, was not something of her dreams but more similar to some of her night terrors. Her people that she had thought of as sophisticated were nothing more than barbarians. They sat around a fire bickering over food and indulging in shameless orgies. She shuddered as she imagined being so much as touched by one of them. All around her she felt the eyes watching her, she was small compared to the other women she saw; ironic seeing as how she was the one with the body abnormality.

In her way was a man perhaps twice her size, he opened his arms to her and gestured for her to walk into him. When she denied he moved closer in a attempt to catch her in a hug. She easily side stepped his arms and continued to walk away from his primitive calls. The deeper into the band of clansmen she walked the more she despised them, even the children around her age seemed to have taken after their parents' disgusting ways. She watched in horror as a group of them took turns in slaughtering a captive family of birds. Taking aim she fired her fingertip at a little boy who had just grown a sword from his wrist. The distraction gave the sole bird that opportunity it needed to escape. She joyously watched it escape, though it was cut soon by a soft swish. Her look of happiness turned into one of sorrow as the bird dropped to the ground dead, a small bone spike embedded in its back. She quickly ducked as another spike flew over her head. She gasped when the she looked at the shooter.

Ayeka stayed in her crouched position, shocked by the boys likeness to herself. They had the same red dots on their foreheads, the same long bangs and even the same slender frames. The boys' broad shoulders and hairline being the only bodily difference. His face was even feminine.

"I suggest you leave." His voice was soft, but deeper than she thought possible.

"These are my people too." She whispered back.

"The first thing you should know about your people is that they won't last very long here. The people of this country don't like those of us with Kekkei Genkai. If you stay here, you will die."

"Then why not leave? Why don't they go somewhere?" Ayeka was genuinely confused. It they knew that an attack was coming, why not run away?

"The Kaguya clan in a clan of idiotic barbarians that want nothing more than to fight. Running isn't an option for them, and they will die by their own beliefs."

"You don't seem like the rest of them, why don't you at least run?

He tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "I too am a Kaguya; I wish to fight, so I will. Even if I am the only one alive, I will fight."

"They may be barbarians, but they are my people as much as yours, I will help you fight. I am Ayeka, you are?" she extended her hand to him in greeting. When they he took it she was surprised by the roughness. She could only imagine the amount of blood he had spilled…

"Kimimaro. Though I do not think you will do much more then die, it was a pleasure to speak to you." With that he turned and walked away, in the distance Ayeka could've swore she saw lamplights, hundreds of them; all coming towards their camp.

She prepared herself for battle.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Gaara had waited patiently for Yashamaru to return but it had been hours now. He decided that he should go out and search for his guardian. He roamed the streets of the village with no fear of their looks and to him it was almost as refreshing as seeing the trees instead of sand.

Having walked every main street in site Gaara planned on returning to the hotel in hopes of seeing Yashamaru there.

"Gaara."

The boy spun around and found who he had been looking for. "Yashamaru-sensei!" he made to run to him but was stayed by his raised hand. "Gaara, do you remember what I told you about love?"

Gaara nodded slowly. "Yes, sensei, but what…"

"Shhh. Don't speak. I've been thinking Gaara. About the story of your name, would you like to hear it?" without waiting for a response he continued; "there once was a boy named Gaara. His mother named him, not out of love, but instead out of hate; hate for the village she died cursing. That boy was you Gaara. An asura meant to love only himself."

"W-whyre you saying such things…" tears welled up in Gaaras eyes as Yashamaru began to speak again

"You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child… my sisters memento… but I couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became our villages sacrifice, and she died cursing the village but my sister gave you your name, and I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama."

The tears rose over his eyelids and spilled over his cheeks. "What are you saying Yashamaru…?"

"I was ordered to kill you Gaara. By your father, the Kazekage." Gaaras eyes widened as Yashamaru stood. A row of kunai levitated before him all pointed at Gaara. With no hesitation Yashamaru launched them at Gaara in a flurry. His sand shield rose to protect him, but there wasn't enough sand in Suna to protect Gaara from the pain in his chest.

"Why…" he cried to himself, clutching his hands to his chest, "why am I the only one who is a monster? WHY?" he cried out as his pain got to the best of him. The sand rose on its own under the influence of the full moon and wrapped around Yashamaru. Despite Gaaras frustrated cry, the sand continued to wind and constrict itself around the shinobi's body. With Gaaras concentrated effort it didn't crush the man but dropped him in a bloody heap instead. Instantly Gaara was at his side.

"W-why Yashamaru… I thought you loved me…" his voice cracked as his desperation shone through.

Yashamaru turned to him, his smile still present. "It was a mission." He replied simply. With what little strength he had left he began to unfasten his flack vest. "You are as strong as I expected, Gaara-sama. But this is. Please die." With that he set of the series of explosive tags strapped to his chest. The flames leapt from the tags to the trees, consuming everything around it in a fiery blaze. Everything was destroyed in a perfect circle around where Yashamaru had previously laid. Everything but Gaara.

**What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you he was just like every other human? ALL humans are the same kid. You can't trust them. You can't love them. You can only love us. US!**Shukaku boomed as the sand swirled higher into the sky.

"I can only trust…us." Gaara repeated.

**You can only love us.**

"I can only love us."

**You are a demon, and will always be nothing more than that.**

"I… am a demon, I am a monster. I love only us. I will fight only for us. I will trust only us." Slowly Gaaras eyes began to lose their light as he repeated his mantra over and over again.

**That's right kid. Let me make sure you**_**never**___**forget.**The sand began to retreat and hover around Gaaras head. With a final surge it branded him with the mark for love, the sand burning his flesh to the bone while shukakus healed him instantaneously. The effect was a flesh colored scar for love. Gaara made neither a sound or motion as the branding went on, instead reveling in his first touch of physical pain. Though he didn't display it, it all finally caught up with little Gaara as he tipped over and passed out face first on the ground.

With no restraints the shukakus took full control over Gaaras body. He took one look around and knew exactly what the first thing he wanted to do. With a maniacal laugh he summoned his sand and began to destroy the town. The screams of fear and the smell of blood excited the crazy Tanuki as he went on a rampage, destroying and devouring wherever he felt. Pausing only to take note of the chakra flare he felt almost 3 villages away.

**Nekomata? What's that crazy bitch think she's doing flashing her chakra like that? Is she trying to get resealed? Might as well see what I can get out of her, maybe even some pussy.**The Shukaku deformed into a pile of sand and laughed it up at his own joke. Sinking into the ground he traveled as only the master of sand could.

Moments later he reappeared half away across the continent. **Where the hell did she get to?**He mused out loud.

**About time you got here.**a feminine voice sang. **If it were kyuubi or sanbi they would've found me instantly. You took almost a minute, getting weak are we?**

The Shukaku bellowed loudly as he looked at the girl in front of him. **You went and got yourself sealed to you stupid bitch? Bwahaha! I thought you were too clever for that?**

**And I thought you would have matured with a host, but no; you're still a belligerent moron. Expectations aren't always met.**Both hosts looked around the same age and equally famished. Konekos ribs even showed slightly. **Don't you feed your girl? She looks like she's gonna blow away in the breeze! AHHAAHAHA!**

Koneko/Nekomata rolled her eyes. **This is the first time we stopped since we left Kumo. That much running burns a lot of calories. Something I** **figure you know nothing about. The only reason I'm even in control right now is because the poor kitten is too tired to function. Where is the Kyuubi? I heard he was back in Konoha, have you seen him?**

**Fuck if I know! You think I paid attention to that show off? You know I don't get along with him.**

**Just follow me you jackass.**

**Don't tell me what to do you bitch!**

And so they continued to squabble in children's bodies as they began their journey through the edges of fire country towards water country.

I really didn't want to end it here, but it's currently 5:28 am, and my brain hurts. Read and Review PLEASE, it'll help me get my writers mojo back, so that I can update weekly as opposed to yearly…lol.

Edited

6/5/2010


End file.
